Cuando el amor por fin brilló
by KaryKudo-Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una de las estudiantes de la Universidad de Princeton New Jersey, pero no solo eso, si no que es la hija de uno de los hombres mas conocidos alrededor del mundo por su gran cadena de hoteles a nivel mundial. ¿qué pasara en esta historia de mundos totalemente opuestos donde conocera al joven Natsu Dragneel?
1. Snow Kingdom

Capitulo 1.- Snow Kingdom

Se lograba sentir la gélida y delicada brisa del viento de invierno que se colaba por una de las ranuras de la ventana. El sonido de la nieve apilarse en la orilla del balcón. Junto con los murmullos felices de las personas que estaba celebrando este día tan especial para todos… exacto Noche Buena, lamentablemente desde que me mude por estudiar en la Universidad que quería, no puedo pasar esta fiesta con mi familia… y hace menos de dos semanas que llegue aquí a New Jersey y acabo de instalarme en mi departamento, así que por motivos de papelería y mudanza no he podido hacer amistad con nadie, así que por ahora estoy sola, extraño a mis amigos y a mi familia obviamente, pero esta fue mi decisión, me mostré muy caprichosa en querer entrar Princeton, mas por mi carrera, he escuchado que es una de las mejores universidades a nivel mundial, fue fundada en 1746 y también una de las que cuenta con mayor presupuesto, además apoya con 13 millones de dólares a uno de los mejores museos de arte y arqueología, supongo que esta bien el haber decidido esto, ya que después de todo es mi futuro… No es tan malo, estoy sentada en un cómodo sofá café oscuro junto con una cobija de mi cama que me cubre desde la cintura hasta mis pies, mi cabello largo y rubio esta deslizándose por el respaldo de el sillón, tengo puesta una pijama bastante acogedora y lo suficientemente suave y cálida, y mis pies por unos calcetines gruesos, tengo entretenimiento, una taza de chocolate caliente y un poco de tarta de Navidad que la señora Stone la encargada de los departamentos muy amablemente me regalo, me ofreció asistir a la fiesta que haría en el salón de abajo, pero rechace la invitación amablemente y regrese a mi habitación a ver alguna película de Navidad que por fortuna había muy buenas en cada canal que cambiaba, al final decidí la película "El Grinch" un clásico de los años 2000 basado en el cuento del mismo director, con uno de los mejores actores para mí, que es Jim Carrey como protagonista. Ya marcaban las 11:59 p.m. dando final a la película que acababa de ver, un minuto más para Navidad… buscaba con esperanza que hubiese otra película o serie que ver, ya que no estaba totalmente cansada, solo cambiaba con el control remoto encontrar algo mas en la televisión y mis esfuerzos dieron frutos, "Los fantasmas de Scrooge" comenzarían a las 12:05, aun quedaban 6 minutos, y se apreciaban los créditos del programa anterior seguidos después de los comerciales que tanto odiaba donde te ofrecían cualquier producto para vender, me levante con la taza y el plato donde antes estaba disfrutando mi cena, me levante y sentí un poco el frío del cuarto, pues estaba 2 horas sentada, acurrucada en el sillón con una gruesa cobija, lave la taza y el plato y de nuevo fui a acurrucarme al sofá esta vez envolviéndome en la, aún, tibia cobija subiendo mis pies haciendo fricción entre ellos para poder brindarles un poco mas de calor. Gire mi cabeza lentamente a la derecha y pude apreciar la foto de mi familia reunida en el "Lago Wuhua" que se encuentra en China, ya que fuimos el año pasado de vacaciones, veía los sonrientes rostros de mis padres que estaban abrazados y yo con mis dos hermanos mayores, bueno más bien hermanastros, ya que mis padres los encontraron solos al saber que sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ellos tenían solo 5 años en un viaje a Okinawa, (ya que realmente mi padre es japonés pero vinimos a América por sus motivos de trabajo), mi madre se compadeció y de ellos y mi padre no se opuso, hasta que mi madre me tuvo a mí un par de años después, nos educo a los 3 por igual, aunque al parecer Alexander y Alexis cuidaban más de mí que de ellos mismos, todos teníamos similitudes con mamá, ella es muy bella, parece una reina de algún reino, siempre dulce y amable con todos nosotros, en cambio papá tiene mas similitud con mi hermano Alexander, el cual se casó hace como 3 meses, la verdad es que aunque tengamos algunas diferencias somos una familia que siempre nos hemos apoyado, y bueno no quiero presumir, pero vengo de una familia que tiene una buena posición económica, a donde quiera que voy escucho "¿Has escuchado que en California están por abrir otro hotel del Sr. Heartfilia?" o "El mejor hotel para nosotros es el _Heartfilia Resort"_ . Bien ahí lo tienen, mi padre es el dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo, así que es normal que me aceptaran en una escuela así, aunque, bueno no es tan malo, pero no me gusta ser tan aprovechada con el apellido que tengo, me gusta valerme por mi misma, y espero que en un futuro no tenga que depender tanto de mi padre, pero por el momento creo que será lo mejor. Tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza están haciendo que me sienta un poco adormilada, empiezo a acurrucarme mas y veo los interminables comerciales empezando a cerrar mis ojos, en ese momento mi relajación se ve interrumpida por un tono de mi celular, estiro la mano lentamente para tomar el aparato de la pequeña mesa que tenía a mi lado derecho y veo ahí una alarma que no recuerdo haber programado, dando un mensaje diciendo "Feliz Navidad" donde la hora señalada eran las 12:00 p.m., suspire, lo apague y lo regrese a su lugar y de nuevo me volví a recostar en ese cómodo sofá, esperando la película que quería ver, pero me sentía cansada y pude notar como mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Feliz Navidad… ¿Eh?-susurré para por fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

De la nada, sentía como un brisa de un viento tan helado como la nieve empezaba a topar con mi rostro de mala gana me levante sintiendo mas frio que antes y aun no abría los ojos completamente solo atine para ver a diferentes lados apenas apreciando el lugar en el que me encontraba, hasta que note que alguien estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome preocupado, un señor de edad como a los 30 años y usaba un traje azul con una placa en su bolsillo izquierdo, supe de inmediato que era un policía y de reojo vi que detrás de este mismo había parejas, mujeres con sus hijos susurrando preocupados, de nuevo el señor delante me llamo la atención.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-solo asentí débilmente con la cabeza-Bien… pero ¿Qué hacia en un lugar como este? ¿En que lugar del reino vive?-

-¿Reino?-me pregunté a mi misma

-Oh… entonces supongo que no es de aquí, ¿de que reino proviene usted? ¿Spring, Summer o Fall Kingdom?-volvió a preguntar esta vez mas preocupado por mi situación

-¿Eh? Discúlpeme, no se a que se refiere-dije asustada, observe alrededor, estaba en una banca que estaba en frente de una plaza cubierta por nieve y enfrente un gran árbol de Navidad.- _Esto no es New Jersey-_pensé

-De casualidad ¿No estamos en New Jersey?-pregunte dudosa, el guardia solo me miro confundido

-¿New Jersey? Nunca he escuchado ese lugar antes, nos encontramos en la plaza principal de Snow Kingdom señorita, recibí noticias de que una joven se encontraba durmiendo en una de las bancas la cual es usted, mire si lo desea iré por una carreta y la llevare a un refugio cerca de aquí, pero tiene que esperarme ¿de acuerdo?-me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano para levantarme del frio asiento, solo me limite a asentir, mientras se retiraba y comencé a recibir miradas de preocupación, mejor decidí dejar ese lugar y alejarme lo mas lejos posible pero escuchaba como unas personas me seguían y solo apresure mas mi paso.

-¡Espera! ¡El guardia dijo que esperaras!-me grito un señor joven que me venia persiguiendo

-¡De seguro es de Shadow Kingdom!-grito una mujer haciendo que todos se giraran de sorpresa hacia mí

-¡Si, ella es de Shadow Kingdom! ¡Si no, no estaría escapando! ¡Atrápenla!-grito el mismo señor de antes, venían furiosos, y yo solo corrí lo mas que pude, iba a diferentes direcciones pero lograban alcanzarme muy rápidamente, finalmente encontré una calle llena de callejones, antes que me atraparan entre sin duda y me escondí en el primer callejón que encontré, esperando que no me descubrieran, al escuchar los pasos de las personas que me seguían se detuvieron de inmediato y escuche voces

-¡Rayos! ¡La perdimos!-dijo un señor alto con piel oscura, mientras se agarraba el cabello

-No te preocupes, se metió al lugar mas peligroso del reino, no saldrá con vida-respondió calmadamente la misma señora que me había acusado antes, me preocupo lo que dijo

-Primero la desaparición del príncipe Dragneel en la mañana, luego la amenaza del Shadow Kingdom, y ahora una espía, tener que usar a una joven tan linda como ella para tal propósito, ¿Qué manera de disfrutar la Navidad verdad?-dijo un joven de piel aperlada con ironía en su voz

-Tenemos que ayudar en todo lo posible al rey, la familia Dragneel por generaciones a cuidado al reino, tenemos que dar lo mejor-respondió un hombre mayor mientras se alejaba con los demás de las personas que me habían seguido. Cuando por fin sentí seguro salir del lugar di una mirada rápida a los alrededores, ¿A que se referían con el lugar más peligroso? Sin duda esto es una pesadilla…


	2. Natsu Dragneel

Capitulo 2.- Natsu Dragneel

-Tranquila, Lucy… eres una Heartfilia, las artes marciales han estado en tu sangre desde siempre, tienes Tae Kwon Do, Karate y Judo, tienes cinta negra en todas, ganaste el primer lugar en todos los campeonatos en estos 10 años, ¿de que te preocupas?-trate de sonar mas confiada en mis palabras apenas podía lograr tranquilizarme, respiraba y suspiraba, en ese momento comenzó a nevar, solo hice fricción en mis manos, que extrañamente, estaban cubiertas por unos guantes cafés, no solo eso, me mire sorprendida en una ventana cercana, tenía puesto como dos suéteres debajo de colores oscuros, un abrigo de color crema, unas mallas negras debajo de una falda un poco mas arriba de color blanca junto con unas botas de terciopelo del mismo color que la falda, y una bufanda de color blanca que se apenas se notaba por mi cabello completamente suelto.

-¿Pero que esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dije mirándome a mi misma.

-Quizá el destino quería que nos encontráramos lindura…-dijo una voz que asustaba a mis espaldas, giré para ver a la misteriosa persona que me había hablado antes, lamentablemente no era una sino que eran alrededor de 5 grandes matones que olían a cigarro y alcohol, me daban asco con solo verlos, con esas miradas que me veían con lujuria y deseos obscenos y asquerosos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tú has de ser la chica que busca la policía? ¿La espía del reino que nos amenazó? Tienes agallas para entrar a un lugar como este, ¿a pesar de que provienes de un reino donde hay nada más que guerra tienes una linda cara?-comenzó a decir al parecer el líder de esa asquerosa banda

-Yo no se a que se refieren-dije firmemente-Y si yo fuera ustedes, me alejaría, ya que estoy especializada en artes marciales y no quisiera lastimarlos-trate de sonar lo mas directa y amenazadoramente posible, pero supongo que solo empeoraba el asunto ya que empezaron a reírse cada uno de una manera tan irrespetuosa, di un paso hacia atrás y pararon de reír 

-No entendí nada de lo que has dicho. Pero ¿Has tratado de decirnos que eres capaz de evitarnos a nosotros? No, lindura, te diré tu situación, en este momento, estas rodeada de los chicos mas problemáticos del reino, en el lugar en el que la gente no se atreve ni a mencionar el nombre, estas sola en estos momentos, pero imagina que dirán los aldeanos cuando vean que encontramos y terminamos de una vez por todas con la espía del enemigo ¿eh?-sonrió maliciosamente y comenzaba acercarse a mí a lo cual solo me limite a retroceder-Pero… ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato?-se relamió los labios con su lengua-¡Atrápenla!-ordeno a los tipos que estaba detrás de él, que sin dudarlo corrieron en dirección hacia mi y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y escape buscando alguna salida seguida de 5 gorilas sonriendo

-¡Ayuda!-grite esperando alguna respuesta pero era imposible, corría por diferentes calles, y solo encontraba lugares mas oscuros que no me atrevía a ir, pero desafortunadamente me arrepentí de esa decisión, ya que llegue a un callejón sin salida, no tenia escapatoria y el líder empezó a acercarse a mí y yo solo tome posición de ataque 

-Estas sola, querida… no tienes quien te cuide ahora…-trato de tomar mi brazo pero instintivamente le di un golpe en el estomago, después una patada a la barbilla haciendo que se levantara un poco del suelo, tome un poco de impulso, y le di una patada voladora de lado lanzándolo lejos, obteniendo así unas miradas asesinas, él se levanto con ayuda de otros de sus secuaces-Eres una… ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Agárrenla! ¡Que esperan!-de inmediato dos tipos me agarraron cada uno de mis brazos, no podía forcejar, eran mas fuertes que yo, estaban comenzando a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, mientras veía como el sujeto que le había golpeado antes empezaba acercarse a mí con sangre saliendo de su nariz y de su boca-No tengo ni idea quien te enseño esos trucos, pero me las pagaras caro ¡Sujétenla!-tomo mi rostro y comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía, cerré los ojos pidiendo un milagro, aun que sabia que no iba a ser así, de la nada sentí mis brazos libres y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunto el líder a un extraño sujeto encapuchado que había dejado inconscientes a los tipos que me tenían presa.

-5 granujas contra una débil chica… eso no es muy cortés que digamos-dijo el extraño sujeto con sarcasmo en su voz, de inmediato corrió hacia ellos y empezó a derribar uno por uno con su espada que no tenia idea de donde estaba guardada, aun cuando la usaba no lograba ver herida alguna de cada uno de ellos, solo yacían en el suelo sin respuesta algunas mas que su respiración y varios gemidos de dolor tratando de levantarse, cuando llego con a el tipo que inicio todo esto, el solo escapó seguido de sus secuaces que apenas podían caminar, en menos de 2 minutos estábamos solo el extraño sujeto y yo, guardo su espada en el cinturón que logre apreciar y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se agacho a mi altura mientras se quitaba la capucha que lo cubría, pude ver sus facciones de cerca, su cabello extrañamente rosado y su piel ligeramente aperlada con unos ojos profundos oscuros, asentí y él me sonrió y se levanto ayudándome-Bien ¿tienes donde quedarte esta noche?-negué con la cabeza-Eso si que es un problema…-cerro los ojos por un momento y solo me mantenía en silencio, hasta que mejor decidí romperlo

-Emm… gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad, pero no quiero ser molestia para ti, así que, me retiro, gracias de nuevo, joven…-extendí mi mano esperando que me respondiera su nombre

-Oh…Natsu… Dragneel Natsu-estrecho mi mano con la suya, ¿Dragneel? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo joven Dragneel, que pases buena noche-solté mi mano de la suya y comencé a caminar para retirarme del lugar y sentí como me tomaba del brazo, y me gire para verlo sorprendida

- ¿Estas demente? No te puedo dejar ahí sola, este lugar es engañoso, no hay de otra puedes acompañarme a donde me estoy quedando-

- ¿Estas seguro? Te lo agradecería mucho, pero no quiero ser molestia, ya viste lo que paso hace unos momentos-respondí

-No pasa nada, además, antes de que te rescatara pude notar como le diste una paliza a ese sujeto, veo que eres fuerte, así que nos ayudaremos el uno al otro ¿te parece?-me extendió la mano y la acepte, asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.-Bien, el lugar donde me estoy quedando tiene una cama extra, acompáñame no esta muy lejos señorita…-

-Lucy… Heartfilia Lucy, un placer-respondí sonriendo


	3. Nuevos conocidos

Capitulo 3.-Nuevos conocidos

-Bien Lucy, vamos-lo seguí hasta las afueras de ese lugar tan tétrico, llegamos a una plaza armoniosa donde se lograban apreciar coros y familias felices, fue extraño porque todo el trayecto Natsu iba escondido en su capucha e iba mirando al frente sin mirar los canticos de ese bello pueblo, no decía palabra alguna, ni el ni yo, hasta que se paro de repente en un edificio algo desgastado de como uno pisos pero accesible para pasar la noche ahí, lo seguí dentro y se detuvo cuando entramos al parecer a la recepción, se dirigió a la barra y empezó a hablar con un muchacho

-Hola, Gray ¿todo en orden? ¿No ha pasado nada?-se recargo en la barra mientras se quitaba su capucha oscura, estaba de espaldas y Natsu no me dejaba ver al sujeto con el que hablaba y a lo que él respondió a lo que dijo Natsu

-Para nada, oye ¿cuando se supone que saldremos? Tendré que hablar con Gajeel y con Juvia, sabes que llevará una sorpresa cuando te encuentre aquí, digo después de todos estos años, cabeza de flama-

-Lo sé, y siento tener que pedírselos, pero es necesario, además, te vendrá bien, hace mucho que no te pones en acción, hielito-dijo golpeándole levemente el hombro

-Ja, ¿como es posible que me metí en este aprieto? Estamos sacrificando nuestras vidas, en víspera de Navidad, pero bueno todo sea por ti flamita-bromeo de igual manera, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró desde el hombro de Natsu-¿Quien es? Una cliente, perdone señorita, tengo este imbécil aquí y no la vi ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-dijo señalando a Natsu el cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Oye que haces

-Ella es mi invitada, idiota...-dijo un poco molesto, a lo cual solo salude con la mirada apenada-Se quedará conmigo, tengo una cama de sobra-

-¿Ah? Supongo que has de ser amiga de este imbécil, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, un placer señorita, soy el compañero de juegos de Natsu-ahora si pude apreciar su rostro, era un joven de tez blanca con el pelo negro-azulado largo, tenía una cicatriz arriba de su ceja izquierda y se le apreciaba un collar plata que sobresalía de su camisa blanca

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, es un gusto conocerlo-baje lentamente mi cabeza apenada

-Uh... esta chica es adorable, bien lo que sea que te haga este tonto, avísame, te ayudare-dijo orgulloso-Bueno pasen esta empezando a hacer frío, en unos momentos Mira y Laxus llegarán y prepararan la cena, ahí hablaremos de lo de esta noche-señalo

-Esta bien, vamos Lucy-Natsu comenzó a subir y las escaleras, yo me despedí de Gray y fui con Natsu, caminamos por un interminable pasillo iluminado por varias lámparas, llegamos a una puerta algo desgastada de color café, el abrió la misma y me dio acceso a pasar primero, cuando entre, note dos camas en la esquina de la habitación justo al lado de una ventana que se extendía a lo lardo de la habitación donde se veía el gran árbol de navidad y todas las luces que mostraba el reino, en el centro una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas alrededor, en esta misma aparecía un juego de té con dos tazas. Y por último una chimenea al fondo la habitación, Natsu se quito su capucha y la colgó en una de las sillas.

-Es pequeña, pero es humilde, ¿te apetece tomar té en lo que esperamos la cena?-no respondí a lo que me dijo porque estaba mirándolo ya mas de cerca, tenia puesto unos pantalones blancos y una sudadera blanca debajo de un chaleco café, el cinturón donde tenia la espada lo dejo junto su capucha, las sonoras botas de cuero de color café se escuchaban en el piso de madera, el me miro por unos segundos y volvió a preguntarme lo anterior- ¿Señorita Lucy, le apetece tomar un poco de té?-reaccione a lo que me dijo

-Eh sí, sería agradable gracias, no tengo mucha hambre la verdad...-pero mi estomago dijo lo contrario al soltar un gruñido haciendo que Natsu empezara a reírse y yo hacia un pequeño puchero sin que se diera cuenta

-Espere, en un momento vendré con el té preparado, Juvia es una de las mejores personas que conozco por sus ingredientes naturales-salió por la puerta junto con el juego de té que había en la habitación y yo me di tiempo para pensar en donde me encontraba, en unos cuantos minutos él estaba de regreso pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta.

-Señorita Lucy, he traído un poco de té con leche, espero que le agrade, han llegado Mirajane y Laxus, en un momento prepararan la cena-dejo la bandeja que había traído en la mesa, la cual constaba de una bandeja con una tetera caliente y un plato de galletas junto con las tazas elegantemente diseñadas en el centro yo mire sorprendida y el solo se sentó y comenzó a servir

-Esto… agradezco mucho su hospitalidad-dije apenada comenzando a sentarme, mientras el me dejaba mi taza en frente de mi y me ofrecía una galleta, la cual acepte gustosa

-No tienes de que preocuparte, adelante, es Navidad después de todo, seria aburrido pasarla yo solo-dijo sonriendo comenzando a beber el delicioso té cosa que imite, le dimos unos sorbos mas a nuestras tazas, y comenzamos a platicar

- ¿Y bien? ¿De que reino vienes? ¿Cómo te encontré en ese lugar ahí sola?-me pregunto con interés

-Mira siéndote sincera, no creo que venga de ninguno, vengo de New Jersey en realidad-él me miro de manera extraña-Si lo sé, hace un momento un policía me dijo que no tenia idea de que decía, pero luego me menciono otros nombres que no recuerdo pero el punto es de que yo no vengo de aquí, entonces él me dijo que lo esperara pero no se porque escapé, y entonces las personas empezaron a seguirme y me acusaron de provenir de un lugar llamado Shadow Kingdom o algo así y me escondí de ellos, en el lugar donde me encontraste-me miro preocupado y yo me sentí rara al verlo así pero seguí con mi historia-Y bueno así fue, escuche cosas de ellos como espía, o una amenaza de ese lugar y de la desaparición de…-me di cuenta por fin, el solo giro su cabeza y aclaro su garganta-Eres… ¿eres el príncipe desaparecido?-

-Lamento habértelo ocultado, pero pensé que me reconocerías o algo así, pero como no eres de aquí… vaya, mira la razón fue, porque hace un par de días recibimos una amenaza del lugar que ya mencionaste, he practicado para pelear contra el enemigo y salvar a mi pueblo, pero mi padre quería que me quedara en el castillo y que me casara esta misma noche con alguien que no conozco, entonces, escape en la mañana y fui con uno de mis mas confiables compañeros él cual ya conociste, es Gray, era mi amigo de la infancia junto con otros chicos muy amables, desafortunadamente por mi estatus social, me he rencontrado con ellos apenas hoy después de 9 años, me dio ropa para que nadie me reconociera y un arma, porque la nota decía que dentro de poco estaríamos en guerra, y pienso enfrentarlos desde aquí, aunque primero iré a otros reinos vecinos por unos camaradas que conocí hace un par de años en un entrenamiento que hice a escondidas, son realmente fuertes y necesitare de su ayuda para esto, el reino parece tranquilo, pero en realidad hay mucha gente resguardándose en otros lugares, y preparándose para la batalla. Por eso te mantendré aquí a salvo ¿esta bien? Entiendo que no eres espía ni nada de eso, pero te pediré que no digas nada de quien soy, después de todo somos prófugos ahora-lo mire sorprendida, asentí y volví a beber mi té

-Entonces, cuando el joven Gray dijo "Para lo de esta noche... ¿se refería a que se irán hoy mismo...?-pregunte dudosa

-Exacto, por eso, hablare con ellos para desviarnos un poco del camino, para dejarte en un lugar seguro, estaba pensando en la cabaña donde vive la esposa de un muy amigo mío en las afueras del reino, su nombre es Levy y creo que te llevarías de maravilla con ella-explico volviendo a servir té en nuestras tazas

-Pero... no te preocupes...-él me miro extrañado-... ya he sido una carga totalmente... no hace falta que hagas esto por mí...-

-N-no quise decir eso... verás...-lo interrumpí de nuevo

-No de verdad, mira ya te he ocasionado muchos problemas, descuida, no diré nada a nadie, y me iré a otro lugar...-dije levantándome de la silla-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero... realmente no creo ser de mucha ayuda... y solo estorbe, es mejor ir directamente a tu objetivo-susurre comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta e hice que Natsu se levantara preocupado

-No, Lucy... quiero decir señorita Lucy, no hace falta eso, mira, no quise hacerte sentir mal ni nada por el estilo, solo quería mantener una conversación, eso es todo-dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa y me giré a verlo- Mira, si lo deseas, cenas con nosotros, y pasas la noche aquí, en la anochecer te dejaremos la llave del lugar, un poco de comida y dinero para que puedas mantenerte ¿que dices?-seguía intentando convencerme pero yo igual me negaba

-Gracias, en serio Natsu... pero, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, tengo que buscar la manera de regresar al lugar donde pertenezco y si no me acostumbro aquí ¿como lo lograré?-

-Por eso... iremos con Levy y...-

-No, Natsu, ya tengo suficiente con involucrarte conmigo, soy conocida como una criminal prófuga, y no quiero meter en líos a otra pobre joven...-susurre bajando la cabeza

-Pero...-en ese momento alguien toca la puerta y giramos a la misma-Adelante-en eso se deja ver el amigo que vimos en la recepción-¿Que pasa Gray?

-La cena esta lista, empezaremos en breve, los chicos nos esperan...-luego me dio una mirada rápida-Lucy... ¿porque no nos acompañas? ¿No tienes donde ir cierto?

-Bueno... yo...-dije bajando la cabeza, hasta que Natsu coloco su mano en mi hombro

-Mira, después de la cena, hablaremos, ven vamos Mira y Laxus debieron hacer algo realmente exquisito-dijo sonriéndome mientras me tomaba de mi brazo izquierdo y lo juntaba con su brazo derecho

-Gracias...-acepté la invitación y camine hacia la puerta tomada del brazo de Natsu


	4. Decisión

Capitulo 4.- Decisión

Acepte gustosamente la invitación de poder cenar con Natsu y Gray, bajamos hasta de nuevo llegar a la recepción, donde avanzamos por un pasillo que estaba en el otro extremo e íbamos a un pequeño sótano donde se encontraban cuatro personas alrededor de una mesa platicando, sonriendo y alzando copas, hasta que notaron nuestra presencia

-¡Ya era hora, Natsu!-gritó un sujeto rubio y musculoso

-Habían tardado mucho, dime Natsu ¿Como has estado? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos-continuó una mujer bella de cabello largo y blanco, con unos ojos tan bonitos y una voz tan dulce que me recordaba a mi mamá

-Gehee, tiempo sin verte, Salamander...-un sujeto alto y de aspecto rudo por su largo cabello lo saludó... o eso parece. Hasta que una chica de cabello azulado vino hacia nosotros y abrazo a Natsu de inmediato

-¡Natsu! Que alegría verte y que puedas pasar Navidad con nosotros...-dijo sonriendo y después se giró hacia Gray-Cariño, ¿tienes hambre?

-No te voy a negar la palabra Juvia...-dijo atrayéndola hacia él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios

-Jaja, en serio que no cambian, pero chicos, tenemos una invitada-dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me empujaba ligeramente hacia adelante mostrando mi sonrojo-Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, viene de otro lugar que no conocemos, y la invite a cenar con nosotros ¿no hay problema?

-Pero que dices, claro que no ¡Entre más mejor! Bien Lucy ¿verdad? él es Gajeel, ella es Mirajane y el su esposo Laxus-dijo señalando a cada uno de los presentes-Y yo soy Juvia, la prometida de Gray

-Un placer en conocerlos y siento las molestias-dije agachando la cabeza

-Oh vamos, no es nada, adelante-Mirajane se levantó y fue por una silla extra, la colocó al lado donde estaba sentado Natsu y entonces me senté con ellos

-Y bien, ¿como han estado chicos? Sé que no debería decir nada como esto... pero saben como es mi padre-dijo Natsu agachando la cabeza

-No te culpes por eso...-dijo Mirajane-Sabemos que todo príncipe tiene un deber que cumplir ¿o no?-sonrió ante tal comentario haciendo que Natsu se tranquilizara-Laxus y yo encontramos un lugar nuevo para vivir ¿verdad cariño?

-En efecto, es una cabaña grande y creo que nuestra familia podría vivir ahí sin problemas, además esta muy cerca de donde viven Gajeel y Levy-Gajeel sonrió de lado cuando posamos nuestras miradas hacia él

-Ahora que recuerdo, antes babeabas por Levy, supongo que tus esfuerzos dieron esfuerzo ¿como están las cosas?-preguntó Natsu interesado 

-Je, nos casamos hace un par de años y nos mudamos a una cabaña pequeña en el bosque, el salir del reino realmente ayudó a Levy, en especial porque esta más sensible estos días-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Oh Natsu todavía no sabe-interrumpió Juvia-La verdad es que Levy ya tiene 3 meses y medio de embarazo-contestó sonriente e hizo que Natsu se sorprendiera

-¡Ohh! Quién lo diría, muchas felicidades, cabeza de hierro-dijo levantando su puño esperando que Gajeel respondiera lo cual hizo-

-¿Y que hay de ti Gray?-

-Juvia y yo nos casaremos en tres meses-dijo sonriendo mientras Juvia le tomaba las manos-Y espero que nos acompañes esta vez, flamita

-Vale, entiendo, estaré sin falta-dijo sonriente-Bueno ¿podemos empezar? Estoy empezando a tener hambre

-Claro adelante-dijo Juvia mientras servía a cada uno un plato con diferentes raciones de comida, la cual, estaba deliciosa, ni en los restaurantes más costosos que he visitado con mi padre, he probado comida tan deliciosa, mi Navidad, creo que no fue tan mala, estaban hablando de su pasado y solo me limitaba a sonreír y reírme un poco de todo lo que discutían, sin duda es una reunión familiar... aunque no sean parientes de sangre...

-Jajaja, bueno por ahora, iré por lo principal-Laxus se levantó y trajo consigo una botella de vino y 7 copas, Mirajane le ayudó a servir y Juvia repartía a cada uno, ya cuando todos tenían sus copas nos pusimos de pie y Laxus comenzó a hablar y alzó su copa-Quiero hacer un brindis, por esta reunión, el tenernos a todos de regreso después de 10 años, realmente es un bello momento para cada uno de nosotros, claro aun nos faltan más de nuestros amigos, pero los volveremos a ver pronto... brindo tambien por el futuro de Juvia y Gray y que el bebé de Levy y Gajeel nazca con buena salud, Natsu, brindó por ti... para que puedas dirigir este reino con verdadera dedicación...¡salud!-elevo su copa sonriendo y todos la alzamos por igual

-¡Salud!-respondimos y dimos un ligero trago a la copa

-Bien, yo quiero decir unas palabras tambien-dijo Natsu-Quiero brindar por cada uno de nosotros presentes, para que todos sus sueños y metas sean cumplidos, y la verdad aprecio tener a amigos como ustedes que me apoyaron en todo momento... no, mas bien hermanos míos que han hecho hasta lo imposible por venir a verme, realmente no sé que hubiese pasado, y pido mis disculpas por haberlos abandonado ¡Feliz Navidad!-

-¡Salud!-repetimos de nuevo y ahora si, todos terminamos de beber el contenido de la copa

-Bueno, supongo que es hora, ahora la verdadera razón del porque estamos aquí...-dijo Gray de manera seria, haciendo que los demás de nuevo se sentaran pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, cosa que me extraño, ya que hace tan solo un momento estaban totalmente contentos, podía sentir una calidez en mi pecho, pero al momento que comenzaron a sentarse, no pude sentir nada más, me quede de pie y vi como posaban sus miradas en mí, no debía estar ahí, eran asuntos de ellos, y creo que no estaba incluida... ¿pero que digo? Nunca lo estuve, solo me ayudaron porque estaba perdida

-¿Lucy?-preguntó Juvia

-¿Te ocurre algo?-volvió a preguntarme pero esta vez Mirajane, solo negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras escondía mi cara con mi cabello

-No... Lo lamento, estuve más tiempo aquí del que debería jeje-dije sonriendo forzadamente-Supongo que tienen cosas importantes de que hablar... yo me retirare y no molestare, gracias de nuevo por todo, fue en realidad magnifico, Srta. Juvia, Srta. Mirajane, Sr. Laxus, Sr Gray, Sr. Gajeel... joven Natsu, de nuevo gracias por su hospitalidad, iré a buscar alguna manera de solucionar lo que ya hablamos ¿si? Mucha suerte y cuídense-dije retrocediendo llegando a la puerta y al final hice una reverencia

-¡E-espera Lucy!-gritó Juvia

-¡Lucy, aguarda!-Natsu se levantó del asiento y me siguió, lo escuchaba correr detrás de mí y acelere el paso fingiendo que no lo escuchaba-¡No me ignores! ¡Espera quiero hablar contigo!-finalmente me alcanzo justo cuando había tocado la ranura de la puerta, me tenía tomada del brazo y yo le daba la espalda-T-te dije que esperaras...

-Perdona, estaba muy concentrada que no alcance a escucharte-dije sonriendo 

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos, mira sé que quizá no nos conocemos bien, pero puedes confiar en nosotros, tu problema es ir a otro mundo quizá, mi padre me había hablado de ello antes, así que pensé que de paso que vayamos a Fall Kingdom, iremos a ver al maestro Makarov, es como un padre para nosotros, él es un mago muy conocido en todos los reinos solo tendría que...-lo interrumpí

-Tendrías que decirle a tus amigos que se desviarían del camino...-él solo me libero de su agarre esperando que yo respondiera-...Es... muy amable de tu parte, pero como dije antes, ya hiciste mucho por mí... y no quiero perjudicarlos...

-No pasara nada, será máximo un par de días, mira si lo piensas de esta manera podrías...-

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS NATSU DRAGNEEL! ¡ESTAS FRENTE A UNA GUERRA! ¿No crees que sea mejor preocuparse de tus amigos, de tu familia, de tu pueblo? En lugar de preocuparte de alguien como yo... ¿a alguien que acabas de conocer hace menos de 4 horas? Eres una persona muy amable, pero en verdad, no puedo aceptar tu oferta, me sentiría terrible... si gente inocente muere, y que yo podría irme como si nada, no es sano para mi corazón joven Natsu, así que... de nuevo gracias por todo-dije extendiéndole la mano esperando que me la tomara, más ese gesto jamás apareció y solo miraba hacia abajo, retiré mi mano y le di un corto abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Adiós joven Natsu, le deseo la mejor de las suertes-dije sonriendo, me separe de él, volví a abrir la puerta, pero su mano de nuevo me detuvo y me giré a verlo, de paso pude ver detrás de él, las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros de juegos

-Tienes razón, tienes absolutamente toda la razón señorita Lucy... pero en este momento, usted se ha convertido en una de mis prioridades, no la puedo dejar sola en un mundo totalmente desconocido para usted, así que... ¡Viaje con nosotros!-me dijo decidido y apretando más el agarre

-¿Eh?-repetí

-Bueno, si viaja con nosotros y nos apoya, podre estar más tranquilo, la podría proteger de ser necesario-

-P-pero es que...-

-Acepta, jovencita Lucy-dijo Gray mientras comenzaba acercarse junto con los demás 

-Sí, Lucy-sonrió Mirajane

-Ven con nosotros-dijo Juvia

-¿Lo ves? Ahora eres parte de nosotros-dijo Laxus, y yo comencé a derramar ciertas lágrimas e hice que Natsu las limpiara con su pulgar de su mano libre

-¿y bien? ¿Que decides?-pregunto el pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-...Gracias... y sí... iré con ustedes, si no les parece molestia...-dije con un ligero sollozo

-¡Que bien!-gritaron a la vez Juvia y Mirajane

-Bueno, entonces comencemos finalmente la reunión de la resistencia de Fairy Tail-dijo Gajeel caminando de regreso a donde estábamos antes celebrando

-¿Fairy...Tail?-pregunté dudosa a cierto pelirrosa-

-Te lo explicaremos después jeje-dijo apretando su mano con la mía, mientras caminábamos con los demás siguiendo a Gajeel. Sin duda esto me esta comenzando a preocupar.


	5. Partida

CAPITULO 5.-"PARTIDA"

Regresamos de nuevo a donde nos encontrábamos y en ningún momento el joven Natsu se despego de mí, quizá piensa que escapare de nuevo como lo de hace rato y bueno no lo dudo, si es muy importante será mejor que me vaya pero por ahora creo que puedo confiar en ellos, todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares a excepción del Sr. Gajeel que espero a que captáramos su atención cosa que hicimos.

-Bien, supongo que con lo de recién ya no tendremos interrupciones-dijo mirándome y yo solo sonreí nerviosa-Ya saben que el motivo de la reunión es simple… Salamander ha recibido una nota de amenaza del enemigo… sabemos que Zeref tiene una nueva arma que puede destruir pueblos enteros según los rumores, aun no tenemos información al respecto, pero no podemos bajar la guardia-apoyo los brazos en la mesa y todos reflexionaban seriamente y en mi parecer obviamente no entendía nada

-Gajeel, creo que olvidas que Lucy no sabe nada al respecto-él nada mas chisteo mientras cerraba los ojos- Ara ara, verás Lucy, nuestro mundo esta constituido de esta manera, primero tenemos Spring Kingdom, Summer Kingdom, Fall Kingdom y finalmente nosotros Snow Kingdom. Somos los cuatro reinos vecinos aliados por una promesa ancestral de hace muchos años, lamentablemente un nuevo reinado oscuro llego amenazando con tener el control total de cada uno de nuestros territorios, es el que conoces como Shadow Kingdom, a diferencia de los reyes que gobiernan con gran amabilidad, el que reina en ese lugar es una de las personas mas crueles que puedas imaginar, por eso, Natsu y mis dos hermanos son quienes se encargan de la seguridad de los reinos, mi hermana menor Lissana se caso con un joven llamado Fried, ellos se encargan de reinar en Spring Kingdom, mi hermano Elfman se caso con una joven llamada Evergreen y se encargan de Fall Kingdom, y en Summer Kingdom están por casarse unos amigos nuestros, por supuesto todos pertenecen a nuestro mismo lado-explico Mirajane

-¿Mismo bando? ¿Te refieres a Fairy Tail? –pregunte y ella asintió-Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Qué es Fairy Tail?

-Es como una resistencia, una especie de organización secreta que nosotros, los mas jóvenes al trono planeamos, somos una numerosa familia que ha ayudado a otras en diferentes lugares de los reinos vecinos y afortunadamente muchos de ellos se han unido a nosotros, somos algo de esperanza para ellos-dijo Natsu

-Pero, si veo que en su reino no hay problema alguno joven Natsu…-respondí

-Eso es por que mi padre, se encarga de que el pueblo este a salvo y sin problemas-contesto- Y bueno, te diremos hasta aquí, señorita Lucy, tenemos que preparar todo y dejar el lugar esta misma noche… pero antes… ¿Supongo que con esto, querrás unirte oficialmente a Fairy Tail?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-Bueno… yo… no se pelear…-él hizo una mueca de gracia y comenzó a reírse causando una extraña mirada en todos-¿Q-que…?

-¿Qué usted no sabe pelear? Jajaja, señorita Lucy, yo vi un espectáculo muy diferente cuando la conocí hace unas horas, dejo casi inconsciente al tipo de hace rato con unas técnicas bastante impresionantes, y ¿usted me dice que no sabe pelear o defenderse?-me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de la mirada sorprendida de todos

-¿E-eso es cierto?-pregunto Mirajane

-Sí, como no tienen idea, ella logro hacer un ataque increíble, me sorprendio muchísimo-baje la cabeza sonrojada y estoy segura que adquirí un nuevo tono rojo-Si lo que trata de decirme es que necesita protección, no se preocupe, con gusto daré mi vida por usted-se acercó a mi y me beso levemente la mano, cosa que retire de inmediato, okey, creo que descubrí un nuevo tono mas rojizo

-P-pero…-

-Uff, Salamander va en serio, bueno decidido, tengo diferentes rutas para escabullirnos y salir del reino sin problemas-Saco un mapa y lo extendió por la mesa-Pasaremos por 3 de las cuatro puertas que rodean el reino, haremos equipos, Gray, Juvia y yo en la puerta sur, Mirajane y Laxus en la norte, y por ultimo Salamander y la Coneja… en la puerta este-dijo señalando los lugares

-¿C-c-coneja?...-repetí traumada

-Jaja, que lindo nombre se te ocurrio Gajeel-dijo Mirajane

-¡Espera! ¿Q-quien te da derecho de darme ese nombre? Y además ¿P-porque "Coneja"?-pregunte indignada

-Cuando saliste corriendo… pues…-en ese momento se sonrojo un poco y cambio de tema-Bueno, como sea, agradece que te di un apodo, bien a lo que estábamos, en menos de 3 horas ya debemos estar fuera, Juvia me ayudo a separar mochilas con provisiones, unas cuantas armas y por su puesto dos hechizos del maestro-dijo trayendo lo que había mencionado-Nos veremos en el punto de reunión de siempre, pasaremos la noche ahí, y mañana al amanecer iremos a Fall Kingdom, y después a Summer Kingdom, preparamos ropas especiales, ya que como saben, es muy diferente de aquí-

-Oye, pero el punto de encuentro es ¿En casa de Levy de casualidad?-dijo Natsu con una mirada picara a lo que Gajeel mostro un sonrojo grande-Lo sabía…

-¿Y-y que? Tenemos espacio suficiente para quedarnos, además, lo dijo Laxus su cabaña todavía no la han podido ampliar lo suficiente, la acaban de conseguir, sin decir que esta mas lejos…-

-¿Eh…? ¿No será que el futuro papá esta preocupado por su querida esposa?-dijo con picardía Laxus a lo que todos reímos

-¡Bueno basta! Debemos irnos…-dijo dando fin a la discusión-Los guardias empezaran a patrullar en menos de 2 horas, tenemos que salir rápido, oh por cierto, se me olvidaba decirles hay caballos esperando en cada una de las puertas que les dije hace rato-nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, obviamente fui con Natsu

-Señorita Lucy, al parecer nos olvidamos del tema pero…-se giro a verme-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!

-Bueno gracias joven Natsu-dije apenada. Llegamos a nuestra habitación, ordene algunas cosas y el joven Natsu se preparaba con su pertenencias, nos tomo menos de 5 minutos ya que como estaba todo preparado no había mucho que hacer de repente se apagaron las luces-¿Qué paso?

-Es la señal, debemos irnos señorita Lucy-dijo extendiendo su mano y yo la acepte, cerramos la puerta y caminamos de nuevo hacia la salida, al salir había menos gente que antes, y además estaba mas oscuro no estaba el bello espectáculo de hace un rato. Gray se encargaba de cerrar muy bien las puertas y Juvia repartía diferentes capas, al instante nos las colocamos y nos formamos en los equipos que habíamos dicho

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos, nos veremos en el punto de reunión-dijo Gajeel dándose la vuelta seguido de Gray

-Juvia les desea suerte chicos, y tengan cuidado por favor-dijo tomándose del brazo de su prometido

-Lo mismo digo Juvia, mucho cuidado, Gray, encárgate de protegerla-él asintió y Mirajane volteo a verme-Lo mismo para ti Lucy, Natsu cuento contigo-él sonrió y se giro

-Igualmente Srta. Mirajane-respondí

-Oh Natsu, Gray, Gajeel-dijo Laxus y los mencionados se giraron para verlo-No mueran… ni se dejen atrapar por nadie ¿de acuerdo?-ellos sonrieron orgullosos y se alejaron

-¡Señorita Lucy! ¡Vamos!-dijo Natsu girándose a verme, asentí y fui con él. Me espera un largo y peligroso viaje


	6. Reunión

Capítulo 6.-Reunion

Natsu y yo caminamos aun cubriendo nuestros rostros, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que no supiéramos mas de los chicos, y tampoco de la gente alrededor, hace un par de minutos las luces se esfumaron al igual que la gente, aunque aun se lograban escuchar una que dos pisadas además de las nuestras

-Los guardias están a punto de patrullar… tenemos que llegar antes de que estén en las puertas señorita Lucy…-hablo Natsu mirando a diferentes direcciones

-Sí… pero ¿Los demás estarán bien?-pregunte

-No te preocupes, ellos saben como defenderse, los veremos en unas cuantas horas, sanos y salvos descuida.-en ese momento me miro y supongo que debió haber visto que estaba cansada-…Esa mochila esta algo pesada ¿verdad? Déjeme llevarla-intento acercarse a mí pero lo detuve-

-No, estoy bien gracias, al contrario, tu cargas con mi responsabilidad tambien, además, las cosas que tienes te harían mas peso-

-Pero aun así-de nuevo negué con la cabeza-Bien… ya falta poco para que lleguemos, vamos-asentí y de nuevo comenzamos a correr un poco para poder llegar sin ningún problema, sin embargo no nos dimos cuenta que un guardia nos vio correr por un callejón y de inmediato nos persiguió-¡Demonios! ¡Nos han visto!-Natsu tomo mi mano y corrimos lo mas rápido que podíamos, pero el sujeto seguía gritando alarmando así a los demás guardias más cercanos y de la nada teníamos a 5 guardias detrás de nosotros

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Son en el enemigo!-

-¡Joven Natsu ¿Qué haremos?!-pregunte un poco preocupada-

-Descuida, los perderemos en un segundo-asentí y corrimos dando vueltas en diferentes calles, hasta que nos vimos acorralados por todos los anglos posibles, estábamos en una calle entre edificios con cuatro caminos llenos de guardias

-Ahora sí… los llevaremos con el Rey, son de Shadow Kingdom Capítulo 6

Natsu y yo caminamos aun cubriendo nuestros rostros, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que no supiéramos mas de los chicos, y tampoco de la gente alrededor, hace un par de minutos las luces se esfumaron al igual que la gente, aunque aun se lograban escuchar una que dos pisadas además de las nuestras

-Los guardias están a punto de patrullar… tenemos que llegar antes de que estén en las puertas señorita Lucy…-hablo Natsu mirando a diferentes direcciones

-Sí… pero ¿Los demás estarán bien?-pregunte

-No te preocupes, ellos saben como defenderse, los veremos en unas cuantas horas, sanos y salvos descuida.-en ese momento me miro y supongo que debió haber visto que estaba cansada-…Esa mochila esta algo pesada ¿verdad? Déjeme llevarla-intento acercarse a mí pero lo detuve-

-No, estoy bien gracias, al contrario, tu cargas con mi responsabilidad tambien, además, las cosas que tienes te harían mas peso-

-Pero aun así-de nuevo negué con la cabeza-Bien… ya falta poco para que lleguemos, vamos-asentí y de nuevo comenzamos a correr un poco para poder llegar sin ningún problema, sin embargo no nos dimos cuenta que un guardia nos vio correr por un callejón y de inmediato nos persiguió-¡Demonios! ¡Nos han visto!-Natsu tomo mi mano y corrimos lo mas rápido que podíamos, pero el sujeto seguía gritando alarmando así a los demás guardias más cercanos y de la nada teníamos a 5 guardias detrás de nosotros

-¡Atrápenlos! ¡Son en el enemigo!-

-¡Joven Natsu ¿Qué haremos?!-pregunte un poco preocupada-

-Descuida, los perderemos en un segundo-asentí y corrimos dando vueltas en diferentes calles, hasta que nos vimos acorralados por todos los anglos posibles, estábamos en una calle entre edificios con cuatro caminos llenos de guardias

-¡Ahora si los tenemos! ¿Son de Shadow Kingdom no es así?-ninguno respondimos, de repente Natsu empezó a buscar algo en la mochila-¡Oye! Mas vale que no hagas nada sospechoso ¡estas rodeado! Aunque tengas las mejores armas, ¡no lograras esquivar a 50 hombres!-Natsu solo sonrió de medio lado y tenía algo sujeto en sus manos no logra apreciar que era, y la levanto para que todos pudieran verla, los guardias fijaron su vista en su mano incluyéndome-… ¿Pero que es eso…?-el príncipe lanzo el extraño objeto al piso que exploto y lleno de humo el lugar, sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y escuche un extraño sonido-

-¡Sujétate!-susurro en mi oído y me aferre suavemente a su cuello, en unos instantes ya no sentía el suelo en mis pies, abrí los ojos lentamente y estaba en el techo del edificio y lograba ver a los guardias confundidos y tosiendo-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Rápido señorita Lucy!-asentí y corrí detrás de él, teníamos que saltar por otro edificio y la verdad si se apreciaba algo distanciado, Natsu cambio de dirección y salto a un techo de una tienda cercana pero yo no me atreví-¡Salta! ¡Te atrapare!-alzo sus brazos y yo me lance algo asustada pero cumplió su promesa, caí encima de él, pero me sostuvo, después tomo mi mano y saltamos de nuevo para llegar al suelo, corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos pero nos detuvimos al escuchar a unos guardias llegar, me abrazo por atrás y me tapo la boca en un callejón oscuro vigilando que no nos atraparan-

-Los hemos perdido…-dijo un guardia

-¡Han de dirigirse al castillo!, ¡todos en dirección Oeste!-grito otro de ellos y fue seguido de los demás, cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente salimos de nuestro escondite

-¿Oeste…?-pregunte-

-Ya veo… Gajeel hizo una estrategia esplendida, tal como se esperaba de él, debió haber pensado que quizá nos acorralarían y pensó en este método, nos mando en direcciones opuestas para que los guaridas pensaran que iríamos al castillo… nos da una ventaja, pero queda menos de 20 minutos para poder ir a las puertas, tenemos que irnos-empezó a correr y lo seguí obviamente, me sorprende como piensan la mente de cada uno de ellos, caminamos por unos 15 minutos y logramos ver unos muros grandes donde al centro del lugar se lograban unas grandes puertas de madera y afortunadamente no había guardias alrededor, Natsu corrió hacia ellas y nos detuvimos al verlas-Aquí estamos… los guardias no tardaran en llegar, así que vamos, hay una puerta que es exclusiva para la familia real, ven es por aquí-fuimos al lado las enormes puertas y yo no logre ver nada en realidad, pero Natsu estaba buscando algo en la pared empujaba diferentes ladrillos hasta que finalmente uno se movió hacia adelante mostrando así las afueras del reino-Bien… vamos

-Si-pase primero y después él, cuando salimos, me di cuenta que estábamos en un bosque

-Señorita Lucy, busque el caballo que nos encargo Gajeel, yo cerrare aquí-asentí y fui en busca de lo que me pidió Natsu, no lograba ver nada, mas que arboles y unas cuantas luciérnagas, escuche un sonido, en efecto se escucho cuando un caballo relincha, cuando por fin lo encontré tome la cuerda que lo amarraba un árbol después me fui directo con Natsu, el cual no fue difícil de encontrar-Perfecto, en ese caso, vamos señorita Lucy-tomo la mochila y la colgó a un costado del caballo, me tomo de la cintura y me levanto para subirme, me agarre firmemente al cuello del caballo en seguida, Natsu se subió detrás de mí, tomo la cuerda e hizo que el caballo comenzara a trotar-Bien, nos tomara una media hora llegar a casa de Levy, la misión fue un éxito

-Al parecer sí, me pregunto si los demás estarán bien…-

-No te preocupes, son los mejores que he conocido, cuando conozcas a nuestro maestro verás que no somos nada en comparación de é… estoy seguro que te ayudara en tu problema-después de un rato seguimos en silencio sin decirnos nada, era algo incomodo sin dudar, era algo muy extraño, la manera en como este aquí, pensé en mi mamá, en papa, en Alexander y Alexis… debieron pasarla bien en Navidad… como los extraño…-¿Señorita Lucy…? ¿Se encuentra bien? Dios mío… ¿esta llorando…?-Natsu detuvo el caballo de repente y me giro un poco la cabeza para verlo-Ya decía yo…-me quito una lagrima de mi mejilla que la verdad no me di cuenta que estaba llorando-¿Pasa algo?

-No… solo… recordaba a mi familia eso es todo…-dije sonriendo limpiándome el rostro- Soy muy llorona… ¿verdad?-

-No tiene nada de malo… no se preocupe. Le aseguro, que me encargare que este de regreso con ellos-hizo trotar de nuevo al caballo y después de unos minutos logramos ver un poco de luz-Hemos llegado, esa es la caballa de Levy y Gajeel…-dijo señalándola, ahí se lograba apreciar los demás afuera y una chica de cabello azul claro empezaba a señalarnos

-¡Oye! ¡Natsu!-grito haciendo señales con las manos, al llegar vimos a todos sonriendo y los caballos a un lado

-Ya llegamos-dijo Natsu bajándose del anima y me ayudo a mi a bajarme, yo tome la cuerda y coloque al caballo junto con el de los demás, mientras él subía las escaleras y saludaba a la chica que nos saludo hace unos momentos-¡Levy! ¡Tiempo sin verte!-él la abrazo con un poco de delicadeza-Ya sé que tendrás futura familia con Gajeel, felicidades-

-Gracias Natsu, me da muchísimo gusto verte-

-Te tardaste, Salamander-dijo Gajeel

-Sí… es que nos pillaron Jajaja-respondió alegre

-Menos mal que no los atraparon-dijo Mirajane

-Que bueno que estas bien Lucy-dijo Gray acercándose a mí

-Sí, gracias, todo fue por el joven Natsu-respondí mirándolo y el solo me sonrió

-Bueno, mejor vamos a dentro a descansar-sugirió Juvia y todos asentimos, sin embargo la joven que estaba con Natsu hace unos momentos se quedo viéndome y vino caminando hacia mí

-Hola, buenas noches, mi nombre es Levy Redfox, es un placer conocerte, los muchachos me han hablado de ti y de tu situación, espero que nos llevemos bien, ah y bienvenida a Fairy Tail, nuestra humilde familia-dijo dándome la mano

-No, al contrario muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, es un placer conocerte-dije sonriendo

-Bien, vayamos adentro-asentí y entramos en la acogedora cabaña, logre apreciar el lugar con una chimenea que brindaba calor a todo el lugar, algunos de los chicos empezaban a preparar sus cosas para dormir, pude ver a Juvia y Mirajane en lo que yo creo es la cocina, Laxus preparaba unas mantas y unas cuantas almohadas, Gajeel ayudaba a Levy a bajar unas ropas, en eso ella vino y me dio una, pude ver que era una pijama, agradecí y camine hacia un cuarto y cerré la puerta y me cambie, al salir pude ver ya a Juvia y Gray dormidos en una cama juntos y a Laxus y Mirajane en otra

-Lucy… lo siento, pero nos queda solo unas cuantas mantas, como creí que solo venia Natsu, prepare el sofá que estaba ahí, por eso, lamento decirte que tendrás que dormir con Natsu, aunque creo que será un poco apretado jeje-

-Bueno… por mi no hay problema en dormir sentada, esta cálido aquí y no creo que tenga frio-

-Pero aun así…-

-Descuida Levy, la señorita Lucy dormirá en el sofá, no le hare nada, dormiré sentado al lado de ella-dijo Natsu

-Deja a Salamander hacer lo que quiere enana, nosotros debemos dormir, en especial tu, te lo encargo Natsu-dijo dándole las mantas al pelirrosa y tomaba de la mano de su esposa hacia la habitación

-Bien, señorita Lucy vaya a descansar-dijo dándome empujones para recostarme y lo logro

-Pero, joven Natsu, usted dormirá muy incomodo, no puedo hacer eso-dije levantándome

-No es molestia, adelante-

-No, gracias estoy bien, mejor usted descanse-

-Señorita Lucy, no dormiremos por andar peleando de esta manera, mire hagamos esto-se sentó a un costado mío y recostó mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras colocaba una manta encima mio-Así estaremos los dos cómodos-se envolvió en otra manta y cerro los ojos, me ha ganado de nuevo…-Buenas noches señorita…

-Buenas noches joven…-dije resignada para por fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo


	7. Un desayuno divertido

Capítulo 7.-Un desayuno divertido

Los rayos solares alcanzaron a colarse por la ventana cercana donde nos encontrábamos, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude notar una mano sobre mi frente, era la mano de Natsu, se veía muy tierno relajado así dormido… supongo que será la única vez que lo vea así… espera un momento… significa… que todo fue real… y no solo un sueño, en realidad estoy con el joven Natsu… logre ver que apenas empezaba a amanecer y bueno, fui la primera en despertar al parecer, con mucho cuidado, me levante y recosté a mi compañero y lo arropé, después tome una manta la cual estaba en el piso, supongo que era la de Natsu, me envolví en ella y sin hacer ruido pase por las parejas que aun dormían, abrí un poco la puerta y salí sigilosamente la cerré de nuevo y al sentir el frío de la mañana me arrope mas con la manta y aprecie el bello paisaje del bosque con el amanecer, los rayos del sol lograban mostrar el reflejo de unas cuantas gotas de rocío entre las hojas de los arboles, extrañamente, es invierno y es como ver la primavera, las brisas del viento no se quedaron atrás, dando así un ambiente relajante

-Uff. Si que hace frío…-dije arropándome más, después baje de nuevo las escaleras y camine un rato, se escuchaban los hermosos sonidos de la naturaleza, nada que ver con la ciudad, aquí se encontraba en un ambiente puro y aunque frío, un lugar para estar en completa paz, sin duda, la familia de Levy vivirá muy bien en un lugar como este, decidí explorar un poco más y me adentre un poco más profundo al bosque, llegue a una especie de camino que iba en dirección hacia el castillo y hacia otras murallas que se veían a lo lejos en dirección contraria, iba a regresarme hasta que escuche un gritó

-¡Ayuda! ¡por favor!-inmediatamente fui en busca de la persona que necesitaba apoyo, la cual era una pobre anciana que llevaba una carreta con al parecer diferentes tipos de productos agrícolas y estaba siendo amenazada por un sujeto extraño

-Cierre la boca abuela, nadie vendrá en su ayuda, ahora baje de la carreta si no quiere irse antes al otro mundo-comenzó a sacar de su cinturón una navaja pequeña

-Pero si te lo doy… no tendré víveres para mi familia ni para vender…-

-¡Baje de la maldita carreta!-grito, de inmediato corrí hacia ellos en su ayuda

-¡Oye! Dejala tranquila-dije caminando alrededor de él

-Tsk, mocosa ¿no deberías estar dormida? Lárgate de aquí antes de que te vayas con ella al otro mundo-dijo señalando a la pobre anciana

-Jovencita, huye pide por ayuda por favor-me suplico la mujer

-No se preocupe, me encargare de él-dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-¿Una frágil doncella como tu? Jaja, no me hagas reír, si lo que quieres es que te mande al infierno, así será-dijo corriendo hacia mí con el arma en mano, me di una vuelta de 360 grados y con mi pierna derecha logre patear su mano y arrojar el arma-¿Pero que demonios…?-

-¡Hyeaa!-saque mi respiración contenida y libere la tensión que había acumulado con un golpe en su estomago-¡Haa!-le di una patada en su barbilla levantándolo un poco del suelo haciendo que comenzara a perder el equilibrio, cuando se toco la cara, por fin iba poner en practica mi nueva técnica que me enseño una compañera, salte y di una vuelta dejando caer con fuerza mi talón derecho en su cabeza, dejándole algo aturdido-Uh… ug…-suspire-¡Y bien! ¡Vete de aquí antes de que te aplique mi técnica especial "Lucy´s Kick"!-amenace

-¡S-s-s-si! ¡Lo siento!-grito corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque-

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?-pregunte acercándome a ella

-En perfecto estado muchachita, muchas gracias, me has sorprendido con eso, mira como muestra de mi gratitud, llévate esto-me entrego una gran canasta con frutas, verduras, huevos, leche y creo que hasta vi queso y unas cuantas legumbres y semillas-

-Pero no es necesario yo…-

-Llévatelas, te servirán para que puedas seguir fuerte como en este momento, muchas gracias por todo pequeña hasta pronto-se marcho con todos sus víveres y yo con una gigantesca canasta con muchos productos, bueno me servirán de algo, regrese de nuevo a la cabaña y recogí la manta que deje tirada antes de ayudar a la pobre abuelita, supongo que todos seguían dormidos, tenia algo de hambre, así que bueno le daré buen uso a mi recompensa, unos deliciosos huevos, me vendrían bien, saque los dichos productos y note que habían tambien unos cuantos platos y un poco de carne de todo tipo, salchichas, tocino, carne, cordero-Vaya que soy afortunada, es demasiado, sorprenderé a los demás con esto, un buen desayuno americano-dije decidida, los deje a un lado y los tape con la manta para que ningún animal oliera la carne, encontré algunas piedras lisas y las acomode de modo que fueran casi una estufa, lamentablemente, no tenia ni aluminio ni espejos para hacer una de esas estufas al intemperie, no me quedo mas que una fogata, las piedras pueden conducir el calor, encontré unos leños al lado de la cabaña y los coloque debajo de las rocas, tome una tabla, un poco de césped y con una rama empecé a hacer fricción y al salir un poco de humo le di un leve soplido y por fin pude prender la fogata, que bueno que fuimos a acampar.

-Bien comencemos…-dije sacando los huevos, al notar ya las piedras calientes, rompí unos cuantos y los deje sazonando, busque mas en la canasta y afortunadamente tenia especias, la sal estaba en trozos grandes, así que la pulverice y la esparcí, salieron los primeros cuatro huevos y los puse en un plato de los que venían incluidos, hice lo mismo con los otros cuatro y salieron perfectos afortunadamente, lo malo era el tocino, ya que se necesita de aceite para freírlo, entonces lo deje de lado y busque si encontraba otra cosa en la canasta, y por suerte encontré pan con obviamente un cuchillo, recuerdo que mi madre me hizo una vez unos deliciosos panes tostados y el huevo encima, lamentablemente hice todo al revés-Pero ni siquiera tengo mantequilla así que no creo que este mal que los dore y luego los coloque como tal-corte 8 trozos del pan y los puse en la piedra para que se doraran, en lo que esperaba encontré un tazón profundo y vi las frutas, entonces, aprecie unas cuantas manzanas rojas jugosas, entonces las pique y las corte en forma de conejo, como mi madre me las hacia de pequeña, las acomode y las deje de lado, finalmente el pan se doró, así que los saque y los acomode, por ahora creo que esto seria suficiente, iba a cerrar la canasta hasta que vi jamón en ella, sin pensarlo lo saque, y lo queme un poco, después puse un poco de queso que se derritió casi al instante, olía delicioso tenia que admitirlo, saque los primeros cuatro y estaba tan concentrada que no escuchaba nada adentro de la cabaña

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Mmm… eh ¿ya es de día?-pregunto un somnoliento pelirrosa que al encontrarse recostado se sorprendio al no ver a su compañera-¿Eh…? Lucy… ¿Señorita Lucy?-dijo levantándose de golpe buscándola con la mirada-¡¿Señorita Lucy?! ¡Demonios! ¡Escapo sola!-sus gritos levantaron a las demás parejas

-¡¿Pero que tienes tan temprano flamitas?!-dijo Gray algo molesto

-¿Sucede algo Natsu…?-pregunto Mirajane mientras daba un bostezo seguida de Laxus

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido…?-pregunto Gajeel saliendo con su esposa mientras se tallaba los ojos

-¡Lucy no esta! ¡Se escapo sola!-grito Natsu, los presentes se sorprendieron

-¡¿Estas seguro?!-pregunto Gray

-Oh no, tenemos que hacer algo, Juvia esta muy preocupada por Lucy-se levanto seguida de los demás

-Quizá no fue muy lejos, los chicos y yo iremos a caballo a buscarla, ustedes esperen aquí para ver si regresa-dijo Laxus colocándose su abrigo, seguido de los otros tres

-¡Si!-dijeron las 3 muchachas mientras salían acompañando a los muchachos

-Bien, no se debió ir muy lejos vamos a…-Laxus no termino de hablar al ver a la chica acomodando los platos en una mesa cercana que estaba al lado de la cabaña-Pero… que…

-¡Buenos días a todos! El desayuno esta listo, oh si, señorita Levy, ¿Podría prestarme algunos vasos por favor? Es que termine el jugo, pero no creo que quieran todos beber de la misma jarra jeje-todos se quedaron impactados al verme en perfecto estado y se lograron ver las caras de alivio en sus rostros

-… S-señorita Lucy…-dijo Natsu algo aliviado después camino hacia mí y me tomo de los hombros y me estrecho contra él-Por favor… no desaparezcas de esa manera, creímos que escapaste sola y pensé que te pasó algo…-

-¡J-joven Natsu! ¡Nos están mirando!-dije algo apenada

-Que miren… son mis amigos, estábamos preocupados por ti…-se separo de mi y me miro mas tranquilo

-P-pero solo estaba afuera…-dije nerviosa

-Aún así pensamos lo peor Lucy-dijo Mirajane

-Juvia casi se muere al pensar que te había pasado algo-

-No nos asustes de esa manera de nuevo ¿De acuerdo pequeña?-Gray se acercó a mi y me froto la cabeza

-Sí, comprendo…-

-Oh, y veo que has hecho el desayuno, se ve delicioso, ¿me pediste vasos verdad? Iré por ellos y unos cubiertos, amor ayúdame por favor-dijo Levy, Gajeel la siguió hasta el interior de la cabaña, mientras que Gray y Laxus veían la "estufa" de Lucy.

-Oye, Lucy, me sorprende que te las ingeniaras de esta manera, hubieras mejor usado el horno que esta dentro-dijo Laxus

-Bueno, no quería despertarlos, además se me da algo de esto, cuando era pequeña, dormía al aire libre con mis hermanos, y mi madre me enseño muchas cosas en los campamentos-

-Eh… me sorprende… y de más, este desayuno se ve realmente delicioso, aunque bueno, nunca he probado algo así antes ¿Qué es?-pregunto Gray señalando el plato

-Bueno como puedes ver, son huevos al estilo americano, no tenia mantequilla así que solo dore el pan y lo puse debajo del huevo, iba a hacer tocino, pero necesitaba aceite, entonces vi el jamón y el queso y fue lo único que se me ocurrio, además hice jugo de naranja y pique unas cuantas manzanas

-Vaya, ¿pero de donde sacaste todo esto?-pregunto Mirajane al ver la canasta

-Pues es como una recompensa jeje-dije nerviosa

-¿Recompensa? Juvia no te entiende-

-¿Señorita Lucy, hizo algo antes de que nos despertáramos…?-pregunto Natsu curioso

-Se los contare mas tarde, ahora vamos, siéntense-señalo los asientos y fue la primera en sentarse, pero pudo ver a Gajeel y Levy salir y se levanto de nuevo-Esperen un momento… regreso para servirles sus bebidas-corrió hacia donde estaba Levy y le ayudo con los vasos, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar animados

-Esto, ¡en serio esta delicioso!-dijo Gray dándole otro bocado

-Tiene razón, esta muy rico-dijo Mirajane

-Juvia quiere que le enseñes a cocinar así-

-Nada mal coneja…-

-¡Gajeel! ¡Esta delicioso Lucy-chan!-dijo Levy bebiendo su jugo

-Esto es fantástico…-añadió Laxus

-Señorita Lucy, esto en efecto esta exquisito, nunca probé esto en el castillo-alago Natsu

-Bueno gracias, pero de donde vengo hay platillos mas deliciosos, imaginen el pan tostado con mermelada de fresa o mantequilla, un café dulce o amargo, son tantas cosas deliciosas que no se por donde empezar jeje, por ahora disfrútenlo-dije tomando una manzana

-Juvia le encantaron estas manzanas, son adorables-dijo dando un bocado

-Oh, estas mi mamá me las solía preparar de pequeña…-

-Bueno, sigo curiosa, ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? La carne en estos tiempos es cara, tendrías que ir a Summer Kingdom para conseguirla en días como estos-pregunto Mirajane

-Pues…-les comenzó a contar todo lo que paso con la anciana y el ladrón y la manera en la que lo derroto-Y así fue…-ellos se quedaron pasmados e impresionados a excepción de Natsu que comenzó a reír-

-Oh Jajaja ¡me imagino la cara del tipo! ¡Debiste haberlo dejado casi inconsciente! ¡Nunca para de sorprenderme señorita Lucy!-

-¿Hablas en serio? La verdad no me puedo creer eso, sin ofender señorita, pero por la actitud de ayer, me es difícil creer lo que dice…-comento Laxus

-¡oye Laxus…!-susurro Mirajane

-Pues créelo, el día que la conocí dejo casi a unos 3 tipos cojeando, ella tiene tácticas que…-interrumpí a Natsu con mi mano y él se quedo mirándome

-Gracias joven Natsu por sus palabras, pero quisiera demostrarle al señor Laxus que no estoy mintiendo-me levante de mi asiento y camine en dirección al bosque

-¿Señorita Lucy a donde va?-pregunto Natsu levantándose y siguiéndome

-Iré por unos materiales hare un muñeco de práctica para enseñarles mis habilidades-

-¡No es necesario! Yo hice el comentario, yo seré tu prueba, tengamos una pequeña pelea ¿te parece?-se levanto y camino en dirección hacia mí

-Pero es que… la señorita Mirajane-la mire por unos segundos

-No te preocupes, él siempre ha sido así, demuéstrale que las mujeres tambien somos fuertes-me animo y yo asentí

-En ese caso, acepto-

-Bien, pero no me contendré de acuerdo-asentí y me aleje a unos pasos de él-Cuando quieras-me puse en posición de pelea-¡Aquí voy!-corrió hacia mí y estoy segura que me daría un puñetazo en el rostro, pero la verdad no tenia que hacer esfuerzo alguna, calcule sus movimientos y lo esquive-Rayos..-se giro de nuevo y trato de golpearme, de nuevo lo esquive y di una patada en su estomago-Ugg, vaya, vaya, nada mal, pero no es suficiente, de nuevo utilizo su mano izquierda para golpearme, ya era lo definitivo lo derribaría, una básica técnica de Judo, el derribe, no importa que tan pesado este, si siento su punto de gravedad podre derribarlo, me adelante a su brazo que estiro para intentar hacer el golpe, me gire de nuevo, tome su brazo firmemente y sentí toda su gravedad en mi espalda, era un hombre grande y musculoso, para empezar pesado, pero esto es lo bueno del Judo, esta técnica te permite que todo sea ligero como pluma, tome impulso en mi pierna derecha y levante la izquierda para que él terminara cayendo en frente de mí, me miro sorprendido cuando lo solté, le ofrecí mi mano y la acepto-Nada mal… es la primera vez que me gana una mujer con una técnica como esa… mis respetos-dijo dándome la mano

-Jeje, esta es una técnica básica del Judo, es una técnica para derribar, disculpa si te lastime-

-Wow, Laxus derrotado y mas por una chica, ella en definitiva esta en Fairy Tail-dijo Gray

-Jajaja, no me sorprende el resultado, la señorita Lucy es muy fuerte-sonrió Natsu


	8. Inicio del Viaje

Capítulo 8.-Inicio del viaje

Después de que creo yo, que pase "mi prueba" con el Sr. Laxus, desayunamos animados y después todos, menos yo por obligación de todos, me quede sentada en el mismo sofá donde había dormido antes, mientras que todos lavaban y recogían lo usamos en la mañana y bueno me dijeron de que me quedara tranquila ya que había hecho según ellos "mucho" a pesar de que para mí no fue nada, pero me di cuenta de una cosa, las camas y futones seguían en el piso, así que como veía que ellos seguían afuera, camine lento y silenciosamente hasta la puerta, la cerré con cuidado y comencé a recoger y a doblar cada una de las mantas y almohadas, me tomo cerca de 5 minutos en terminar, pero aun me faltaba el cuarto de Levy, mire hacia los alrededores y seguían afuera, entonces de manera rápida y algo apenada entre, y solo logre ver la cama sin arreglar, rápidamente acomode solo la cama y la deje ordenada y de inmediato salí, entonces escuche que regresaban de nuevo y corriendo entre abrí la puerta y me acosté en el sofá fingiendo estar dormida, cerré los ojos y sentí como la puerta y las voces de todos entraban

-Bien aun nos falta por ordenar…-comenzó a decir Mirajane-

-Los futones y…-continuo diciendo Juvia

-Jajaja, señorita Lucy, ¿algo que decir en su defensa?-dijo Natsu animado viendo hacia donde estaba, no dije nada y cerré mas los ojos tratando de no mostrar mi sonrisa que quería mostrarse

-¿No ves que esta dormida, flamitas?-dijo Gray señalándome

-Oh, tiene que estar cansada, después de todo se levanto temprano y nos hizo el desayuno-dijo Levy

-Juvia cree que quizá deberíamos dejar descansar a Lucy-

-Jajaja, no, todos ustedes no la conocen como yo-dijo el pelirrosa acercándose

-¿Qué no la conocemos como tu? Natsu, apenas la conociste ayer, ¿Y ya dices saber todo de ella?-dijo Laxus

-Pues en ese tiempo supe, que ella es una gran actriz-dijo arrodillándose en frente de mi rostro, trate de no hacer expresión alguna, y casi lo logre hasta que Natsu comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi estomago y que yo comenzara a levantarme sonriendo-¿Suficiente demostración?

-Jooo, joven Natsu, usted siempre me atrapa-dije alegre

-Le dijimos que se quedara tranquila, señorita Lucy-

-Pero es que, quise ayudar, nada mas-respondí avergonzada

-Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, de todas maneras gracias Lucy-dijo la albina

-Juvia la próxima vez te ayudara en lo que necesites, Lucy-

-Cuenta conmigo y Levy tambien-dijo Mirajane abrazando a la peli azul

-Gracias, pero de nuevo, no es nada-

-Bien, olvidémonos de este vergonzoso asunto-dijo Gajeel-Tienen que partir de manera inmediata-

-¿Tienen? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gajeel?-

-Enana… no puedo acompañarlos, tengo que cuidarte, te deje durante dos días, y pudiste tener problemas y…-

-No, no, no. Me refiero a que nosotros iremos con ellos-interrumpió Levy

-Levy, no es necesario, ya nos ayudaron mucho con esto-dijo Natsu

-No es ningún problema, tengo muchas ganas de ver a los demás, y ustedes son como mis hermanos, necesitan de nuestra ayuda-

-Pero enana, tu condición es…-dijo preocupado Gajeel

-Estoy embarazada, no invalida, Gajeel, ya pasaron los peores días y mi estomago apenas se nota, no creo que pase nada si voy en la carreta-se defendió

-Aun así…-

-¡Dije que iré! ¡Lu-chan me apoya! ¿No es así, Lu-chan?-me abrazo por el brazo y me miro sonriendo

-Eh… no me digas eso…-dije nerviosa, espera ¿Lu-chan?-Emm, disculpe, señorita Levy, Lu-chan… ¿De donde lo saco?

-¿Lu-chan? Es un apodo, veras además de nuestros reinos, hay otros lugares y tengo libros en una biblioteca especial en Fall Kingdom, son de otros reinos, pueblos y creo que países y continentes eran así, la mayoría eran de un lugar llamado, Emm, no recuerdo, era… ¿Champón?-

-¿Japón?-pregunte

-¡Si en efecto! Son sufijos, tengo muchos libros de ese lugar y me parecen preciosos, se me quedo dándole sufijos a la gente especial-

-Eso quiere decir que si Japón… significa que ¿Estados Unidos?...-susurre a mi misma

-¿Lu-chan pasa algo?-

-No, para nada, de todas maneras, Sr. Gajeel, ella parece mejor de salud, además no creo que le haga daño salir un poco, con lo que he escuchado, desde que se casaron y se vinieron a vivir aquí, ella no ha salido de la cabaña ¿verdad?-me gire a verla y ella asintió

-Ya hombre, llevémosla con nosotros, los demás tambien estarán preocupados-dijo Gray mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro, todos esperábamos impacientes su reacción e insistíamos hasta que finalmente accedió-Bien, decidido, usaremos la carreta de Gajeel para llevar a las chicas y las provisiones

-Entonces iremos a preparar los caballos y la carreta, ustedes chicas preparen las provisiones, las armas y unas cuantas mantas, nos tomara dos días ir hacia allá-dijo Natsu, asentimos y ellos salieron y se hicieron cargo de el transporte, las chicas y yo comenzamos a empacar y guardar provisiones, cuando terminamos salimos afuera y acomodamos las cosas en la parte trasera de la carreta de Gajeel la cual estaba hecha de fina madera que según Levy, el corto y armo, era realmente increíble, estaba amplia, el interior era agradable tenia dos ventanas con en cada extremo, las llantas eran de madera muy resistente y se notaba que el cilindro en ambos pares era perfecto, los dos pértigos estaban ya unidos con cuerdas a los caballos, Natsu y Gray colocaban el cuero sobre el toldo por si acaso llovía, había creo yo asientos, pero mas bien un asiento largo extendido de madera en la parte de atrás y de adelante, supongo que dos tendrán que ir detrás vigilando y otros dos estarán al frente mientras están manejando a los caballos, cuando terminamos de acomodar todo, Gajeel ayudo a Levy a cerrarla cabaña, Laxus, Natsu y Gray veían algunas rutas del mapa, mientras que nosotras ya estábamos encima platicando de manera animada

-Y señorita Mirajane-ella se giro a verme-¿Esta entonces emocionada por encontrar nuevo lugar?

-Si, la verdad es que no soportaba estar encerrada en el castillo-me respondió

-¿Castillo?-pregunte

-Oh, ¿No te lo dije? Te comente que mi hermana estaba gobernando en Spring Kingdom junto con mi cuñado Fried, bueno pues veras, generalmente yo debí haber asumido el trono en Spring o Fall Kingdom, pero me enamore de Laxus que era el siguiente al trono en Spring, entonces en una fiesta nos conocimos y nos casamos antes de decirle a nuestros padres que no queríamos gobernar, ya que necesitas estar obligatoriamente casado con tu propia clase y, por eso mi hermano Elfman y mi hermana Lissana gobiernan separados, Lissana se enamoro de Fried un hermano de Laxus y ella decidio gobernar allá, mientras que Elfman se quedo en nuestro lugar de origen que es Fall, y eso es mas o menos un resumen, afortunadamente aceptaron nuestra decisión y nos dejaron libres en nuestra vida-

-Pero entonces, significa que falta uno ¿No es así?-pregunte

-Ah, eso veras, te los presentaremos mas adelante-dijo Levy

-¿Mas adelante? ¿Quieres decir que pertenecen a Fairy Tail?-ellas asintieron sonriendo

-La boda de Erza será pronto, Juvia esta muy emocionada-

-Sí, quien diría que Jellal le propondría matrimonio en gremio-respondió sonriendo Levy

-¿Gremio?-

-Ah, es que en Fairy Tail decidimos llamarlo "Gremio" en lugar de "Resistencia" o "Base" ya que el que lidera ahí es un gran mago-respondió Mirajane

-Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿aquí la magia existe?-

-Pues sí, pero para nosotros es duro, existen unas piedras que se llaman "Lacrimas" el maestro, nos dio una a cada uno de nosotros por si teníamos algunos problemas en nuestras vidas, sin embargo son temporales, las hemos usado varias veces para practicar, pero cuando termina el efecto es demasiado cansancio y por eso casi no las usamos, el maestro le dio a Mirajane la magia a la que llamamos _Take Over, _en realidad la comparten sus hermanos y…-en ese momento Natsu llego e interrumpió a Levy

-Chicas, les cerrare aquí, es momento de irnos-cerro la puerta y vimos que Gray y Laxus se subieron en el respaldo de atrás, sentimos unos golpeteos detrás de la madera

-Chicas, tranquilas, aquí las cuidamos-dijo Gray

-¡Si!-dijimos todas a la vez, entonces finalmente sentimos la carreta moverse, escuchábamos los galopes de los caballos, y veíamos los arboles del bosque, entonces dimos una miradita abriendo la ventana derecha solo un poco para ver que era Gajeel el que conducía a los caballos, pero lamentablemente nos vio-¡Oigan! ¡Cierren eso! ¡Es peligroso!-asentimos nerviosas y regresamos a nuestros lugares

-Oh, bueno ¿Qué me decían?-pregunte tratando de regresar a la conversación de antes

-Ah si, como te decía, la magia que tiene Mirajane se llama _Take Over_, en realidad la comparte con sus tres hermanos, es un tipo de magia que te permite cambiar de cuerpo y habilidades de una criatura, Juvia tiene la capacidad de usar diferentes habilidades y técnicas con _magia de Agua,_ y yo poseo a lo que llamamos _Escritura Solida_ como lo dice el nombre, puedo crear palabras en el aire de manera solida

-Ya veo… entonces, significa ¿Qué los chicos tambien poseen magia?-ellas asintieron

-Mi querido Gray utiliza _Magia de Hielo_, Laxus, Gajeel y Natsu son algo especiales-dijo la peli azul

-¿Especiales?-

-Sí, su magia es del mismo tipo, es una de las más poderosas que hay en el mundo, se le denomina _Dragon Slayer_-contesto la albina

-¿Dragon Slayer? ¿Cazadores de Dragones?-pregunte sorprendida

-Bien algo así, es un tipo de magia que puede derrotar hasta un dragón, solo que tiene diferentes elementos, en Fairy Tail contamos con 4 Dragon Slayer, Laxus fue el primero y utiliza el Rayo como elemento, después fue Natsu que utiliza el Fuego como elemento, el que sigue es Gajeel y utiliza el Hierro, y por ultimo tenemos a la pequeña Wendy que utiliza el aire-finalizo Levy

-Me sorprende…-susurre-Entonces, los que están en Fairy Tail tambien poseen magia ¿no?-

-Si, como ya eres parte de nosotros, tendrán que ponerte la marca y el maestro vera que Lacrima debería darte-sonrio Mirajane

-¿M-marca?-pregunte nerviosa

-Te las mostraríamos en este momento, pero el aire todavía se siente frío, así que cuando lleguemos allá las veras-Levy empezó a frotarse las manos tratando de dar calor a sus manos

-Entiendo… -

-Oh y otra cosa Lucy-me gire a ver a Juvia-

-¿Qué sucede señorita Juvia?

-Primero que nada, dejemos eso de "señorita" solo dime Juvia, ahora somos amigas ¿verdad?-todas asintieron y solo baje la cabeza sonriendo-Segundo, ¿tienes algo con Natsu?-me miro de manera picara y yo solo disimule un poco mi la tensión de mi cara

-No, no, no, no, para nada, solo me ayudo y estoy en deuda con él-dije nerviosa mientras movía las manos

-¿Segura?-todas hacían las mismas caras de sospecha en su rostro y yo solo hice un leve grito de pena lo que hizo que Natsu golpeara detrás de la madera y yo me tapara la boca apenada mientras escuchaba como nos hablaba

-Chicas, ¿están bien? Escuche a la señorita Lucy gritar-pregunto Natsu, ¿Cómo rayos supo que fui yo?

-T-todo esta bien, Lucy solo se sorprendio con algo es todo-dijo Mirajane sonriendo

-Bueno Lucy, ya hemos hablado mucho de nosotras, pero no nos has dicho nada de ti ¿de donde vienes? ¿Cómo es el lugar? ¿Tienes novio o estas comprometida?-pregunto Juvia

-Bueno, tomara un tiempo decirles todo eso y no, no estoy saliendo con nadie por el momento-

-Bueno somos todo oídos, tenemos dos días para llegar allá, tenemos tiempo-dijo Levy mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras las recargaba en sus piernas

-Bueno yo vengo de New Jersey un lugar…-y así les conté todo acerca de mi vida, los viajes, mis padres, hermanos, las fiestas, la universidad, y me hacían preguntas de diferentes cosas, tanto así que tardamos toda una tarde sin que nos diéramos cuenta-Y por eso la gente se entretiene en redes sociales como…-fui interrumpida cuando se detuvo la carreta y Natsu abría la puerta para vernos.

-Chicas, descansaremos aquí, Gajeel dice que hay un rio cerca de aquí y cerca hay una cueva, podremos quitarnos un poco de ropa de encima-Natsu comenzó a ayudar a todas a bajar, la ultima fui yo me ofreció la mano y yo acepte-Cuidado con tu cabeza…-baje de la carreta y por unos segundos nos miramos pero yo aparte mi vista de el casi de manera inmediata para que no notara mi leve sonrojo, avance con las demás hacia la cueva, era grande y lúgubre, se alcanzaba escuchar el lago cercano, ya era el atardecer y veía como los demás traían las cosas y comenzaban a acomodarse en diferentes mantas, el aire estaba fresco, supongo que ya nos acercamos a Fall Kingdom

-Lucy-me gire a ver a Gray-¿Podrías traer mas leña? Es que aquí, el genio trajo muy poca-dijo de manera sarcástica a Laxus que solo recibió una mirada asesina de su parte

-Claro no hay problema, el sol casi no se ha puesto por completo, vuelvo en un segundo-dije corriendo en dirección al bosque, busque diferentes ramas secas y por suerte encontré bastantes, regrese con los demás y ayude a las chicas a preparar la cena, había sido una noche grandiosa, todos se fueron a dormir, incluyéndome, pero casi a media noche me desperté y como no pude volver a conciliar el sueño me levante tratando de no hacer ruido, pase entre las parejas lo mas sigilosa posible y salí en busca de aire fresco, camine un poco mas hasta el lago que menciono Gajeel, afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos, encontré un lugar perfecto para sentarme y pensar las cosas, era tan relajante escuchar los sonido del agua fluyendo, entonces empecé a tararear una canción nueva de una de mis bandas favoritas de j-pop

_-Lalala, lalala, lala… lala… tururú… ruruu…-_seguía haciéndolo hasta que escuche que alguien caminaba hacia mi

-¿No puede dormir, señorita Lucy?-me gire a ver quien era y no era nadie mas que Natsu

-Pues, me desperté y ya no quise volver a dormir…-

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto señalando el lugar a mi lado, yo asentí levemente-Gracias… es una linda noche-dijo mirando hacia arriba-Las estrellas están hermosas…-dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y tenia razón, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, el cielo estaba completamente lleno de ellas, la luna resplandecía mas que nunca-Es un hermoso espectáculo…-asentí maravillada-Por cierto, hace unos momentos, hacías una melodía con tu voz, me pareció muy bello-

-¿Eh lo escuchaste?-dije avergonzada, él asintió-Lo lamento, es que…

-No, para nada, fue realmente encantador, ¿Qué clase de melodía es? Nunca la he escuchado en las fiestas del reino…

-Bueno, no es en sí una melodía, solo trataba de representar una canción que me gusta-

-¿Canción? ¿Te refieres a las que las madres cantan a sus hijos para irse a dormir?-pregunto extrañado

-No, mas bien, solo una canción nueva que salió en Japón…-

-¿El lugar del que hablaban tú y Levy?-

-Sí, realmente vengo de ahí, pero me mude otro país, y bueno no se me han quitado mis gustos-

-Entonces, ¿cree que podría hacerlo de nuevo?-me gire a verlo dudosa

-C-creo-Natsu solo cerro sus ojos mientras se ponía cómodo y echaba su cabeza hacia tras-_ Lalala, lalala, lala… lala… tururú… ruruu…-_Natsu escucho mi tarareo, y lo vi relajarse un poco, hasta que me interrumpió

-Perdone por interrumpirla, señorita Lucy-lo mire-Ha sido realmente fantástico, pero, ¿la melodía es así?

-Bien, es mas bonita que esto, no soy muy buena cantando pero…-

-Adelante, me encantaría escucharla-me miro sonriente

-_Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishimenarasu oto, tonari de boku to kitteta no wa Kimi datta ne. Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo~ Minna ga motto waraeru youni neagau yo my mind-_trate de hacer la voz aguda bueno ya que mi madre me metió a coro a los 10 años

-Fue increíble…-me alago el pelirrosa sonriendo-Fue realmente… estoy maravillado, usted siempre me tiene sorpresas-

-Gracias…-dije, y nos quedamos viendo la luz de las estrellas durante un rato más hasta que decidimos regresar e irnos a dormir


	9. Cambios

Capítulo 9.-Cambios

Al siguiente día todos nos levantamos y ayudamos a guardar las cosas, trajimos algo de agua del río y bueno, como los chicos no dejaron que ayudáramos a cargar las mantas y todo, nosotras nos metimos de nuevo a la carreta, donde de nuevo me pidieron que les explicara que eran los celulares, las películas, y que les contara acerca de mi familia, en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en marcha, sin embargo…

AL FRENTE

-O-oye Salamander…-hablo Gajeel, el mencionado se giro a verlo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues… seré directo ¿tú y la coneja tienen algo?-pregunto y Natsu solo se sorprendio

-Pues, si, es nuestra compañera ¿no?-trato de evitar la pregunta con otra respuesta pero no funciono

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…-

-Cabeza de Hierro… es solo una compañera, es todo…-respondió algo nervioso

-Para que sea solo una compañera… no tendrías que preocuparte tanto por ella…-

-¡P-pero si me preocupo por todos! ¡No solo por la señorita Lucy!-dijo elevando la voz

-Bueno si, pero la manera en la que actuaste ayer…-

-Pues obviamente que me iba a preocupar, después de todo es una chica sola-

-¿Puedes hablar mas bajo? Podrían escucharte, además, sé que es difícil negarlo, me paso lo mismo con Levy, pero te quiero advertir, que el Maestro la podría regresar a donde pertenece… así que o aprovechas que esta aquí, o mejor no te enamores de ella lo suficiente para no querer dejarla y peor… hacerte daño-respondió tratando de calmar el ambiente

-¡¿Pero por qué piensas que me enamorare de ella?! La traje con nosotros por que me dio mucha lastima que estuviese en esa situación, solo estoy cumpliendo con…-él trato de hacerlo bajar la voz ya que vio una cabellera rubia que al parece había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo

-Salamander… la coneja…-dijo señalando detrás de él con cuidado mientras trataba de poner de nuevo en rumbo a los caballos que estaban a punto de perder el control, el pelirrosa se giro lentamente y solo pudo ver que de un costado se desaparecían unos mechones rubios

-Señorita Lucy…-susurro-Demonios… detén los caballos Gajeel-

-No lo hare-dijo manteniendo la calma

-Pero… ¡tengo que disculparme! ¡No fue mi intención decir eso!-

-Dejala por el momento, estamos a un par de kilómetros de Fall Kingdom, cuando lleguemos al gremio, hablaras con ella, aquí no puedes hacer nada…-Natsu solo se sentó en silencio sintiéndose culpable

MIENTRAS DENTRO

Trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción de tristeza, quiero decir, ya sospechaba que no iba a tener nada mas que ver con ellos, mas que el "Gremio" y regresar a mi hogar… la idea de pelear no me favorecía mucho… tenía en mente eso, solo que no me hubiera gustado escuchar eso directamente, lo tenia muy claro, pero me dolió al pensar que no podría llegar a ser mas que una compañera al joven Natsu, esperaba… que pudiera dejar de llamarlo "joven" para poder ser amigos…

-Lucy…-dijo Mirajane mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, yo tenia muy claro eso, el joven Natsu tiene razón, es su deber el cuidarme-dije sonriendo falsamente por supuesto, no mostraría este rostro a las chicas, a las únicas amigas que he hecho aquí-Por eso… les dije que seria una molestia aquí…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se escucho en la parte trasera, la voz era de Gray- Lucy, eres una excelente amiga, bueno, para mi lo eres, no pienses de esa manera, eres nuestra familia-

-Tranquila Lucy, llegando le daré a ese tonto lo que se merece-dijo Laxus

-Gray tiene razón, Natsu no quería decir eso-dijo la albina

-Si, Lu-chan, es solo que Gajeel lo andaba molestando, eso es todo, en serio lo lamento-se disculpo Levy mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre las mías

-Levy…-susurre

-No te preocupes, Juvia y los demás estamos aquí para ti, incluyendo a Natsu, por favor no tomes sus palabras de esa manera-menciono colocando sus manos encima de las de Levy

-Si, gracias, solo tendré que asimilar esto, no será difícil jeje-respondí nerviosa mientras sonreía

El viaje siguió tranquilo y algo incomodo después de todo lo que había pasado, finalmente la carreta se detuvo y estábamos preparadas para salir, al abrir la puerta sentimos un poco de el clima mas agradable, sin embargo al pie de la puerta se encontraba Natsu ayudando a bajarnos, y por supuesto de nuevo fui la ultima, vi como estiro su mano con algo de timidez y yo la acepte tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo al bajarme no me la soltó y solo seguía con la mirada baja

-Señorita Lucy… sobre lo que dije…-

-¡Chicos!-fijamos nuestra vista en quien nos gritaba y aproveche el momento para soltarme del agarre de Natsu

-No se preocupe joven Natsu, vamos con los demás ¿de acuerdo?-dije caminando hacia adelante, él solo me siguió en silencio, caminamos hasta alcanzar a los demás que estaban hablando con una pequeña de cabello azul recogido en dos coletas, con un vestido de color blanco que le favorecía mucho-

-Me alegra que llegaran a salvo, adelante, el maestro esta esperando, Romeo y Macao vendrán por sus cosas mas tarde, vengan-avanzo y todos la seguimos, el joven Natsu trataba de hablar conmigo pero yo solo respondía a "Si" y "No" y uno que otro "Tal vez", lograba apreciar que el lugar era muy diferente a Snow Kingdom, la ropa que tenia puesta me hacia sentir un poco sofocada, cuando terminara esto iba a checar la ropa en las bolsas. Nos detuvimos en al parecer un castillo gigante, tenia un gran cartel donde decía "Bar: Fairy Tail", pero era extraño, ya que se supone que es una organización, no un bar, y además estaba a luz de todo mundo

-La gente no sabe que Fairy Tail es una resistencia, si era lo que se preguntaba señorita Lucy-trato de hablarme ya más cómoda pero aun notaba el tono de culpabilidad en su voz-La pequeña de ahí es Wendy Marvell, ella es…-

-Una Dragon Slayer ¿verdad? Las chicas me explicaron todo-respondí

-Oh ya veo-en seguida ella abrió las puertas que tenían un cartel que decía "cerrado" y vi como Levy y las demás entraban corriendo

-¡Hemos regresado!-grito Levy

-Es genial estar en casa de nuevo-suspiro Mirajane

-Juvia es contenta al verlos a todos otra vez-dijo la peli azul mientras saludaba a todos

-¡Natsu!-un pequeño gato según yo extrañamente de color azul vino… ¡volando! Hacia Natsu y él lo recibía con los brazos abiertos

-¡Happy!-dijo alegre-Te he extrañado mucho amigo. Dime ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tu y Lily han cuidado bien del lugar no es así?

-¡Aye! He estado protegiéndolo desde que te fuiste, has cambiado mucho-

-Lo mismo digo de ti-de repente se giro a verme-Ah, estas sorprendida ¿verdad? Este pequeño es Happy, es una de las creaciones del Maestro, sin embargo, se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos de cuando era pequeño. Happy ella es la señorita Lucy, una nueva miembro de Fairy Tail-

-¿Eh? ¡Hola, soy Happy! ¿Quieres un poco de pescado?-dijo ofreciéndome la mitad de un pez

-N-no, gracias un placer, Heartfilia Lucy-dije sonriendo

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio al ver a un pequeño anciano que bajaba las escaleras y subía a una silla mientras nos miraba fijamente y comenzó a hablar

-Bien, muchachos, este día ha sido uno de los mas felices… ya todos saben la respuesta, mis queridos hijos ¡han regresado!-dijo levantando la mano mientras todos gritaban y hacían la misma señal que el anciano

-Oye, viejo, tenemos una nueva hermana-Gray corrió hacia mí y me arrastro hacia adelante

-¿Oh de verdad? Hola, pequeña, mi nombre es Makarov, soy el maestro de Fairy Tail, como ya he visto has conocido ya unos de mis tantos queridos niños, así que ya debes saber como es la familia, te lo preguntare directamente ¿estas segura de quieres estar y permanecer con nosotros?-me pregunto de manera seria, yo gire a mis alrededores y todos se quedaban mirándome

-Si, la verdad me encantaría-afirme sonriendo

-Bien, entonces, ¡bienvenida a Fairy Tail! Señorita…-

-Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy-

-Bien ¡hagamos una fiesta por el regreso de los chicos y la llegada de Lucy!-grito alzando una cerveza, todos eran una bola de locos, pero eran tan divertidos, conocí a mucha gente ese día, a los amigos de Levy, Jet y Droy, a Cana, una chica que es conocida como mejor bebedora en el lugar, a la pequeña Wendy y no se quienes mas, tendría que hacer una lista, estaba divirtiéndome, cuando el Maestro hizo que guardáramos silencio

-Lucy, da un paso aquí al frente por favor-asentí e hice lo que me pidió-Natsu y los demás me han contado tu situación… se de una manera de regresarte, pero me tomara tiempo, necesitaras quedarte aquí por ahora, bien te colocaremos la marca ¿Dónde te gustaría?-me pregunto

-¿Marca?-es verdad me dijeron que tenia que…-

-¿No te explicaron? ¡Chicos, muéstrenlas!-en ese momento todos se quitaban una que otra prenda para mostrarme el logo de la misma bandera que estaba fuera, incluyendo a él joven Natsu y los demás, la tenían de diferente color, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que veía-

-Bien, en la mano derecha por favor, si no es molestia, de color rosa…-

-Correcto, ven aquí-me dirigí hacia el maestro y extendí mi mano, cerré mis ojos y espere por algún dolo el cual nunca llego-Listo

-¿Eh?-vi mi mano y ahí estaba, justo como la pedí-Gracias

-Bien, ahora lo que falta será elegir…-en ese momento uno de sus bolsillos estaba brillando-S-será que…-metió su mano al bolsillo y saco un manojo de llaves doradas-Así que eres tu…-

-¿Perdón?-pregunte

-Lucy, esto te pertenece-me las entrego-Son las 12 llaves del Zodiaco, felicidades, eres una maga Celestial, cuídalas mucho…-

-G-gracias…-

-¿Pero sin Lacrima es posible?-pregunto Wendy

-Como ven ella no es de aquí, así que debe haber una excepción, lo que si sabemos es que tenemos una maga celestial en la familia, bueno ¡A celebrar!-grito de nuevo el maestro, quería unirme pero el joven Natsu tomo mi mano y me llevo fuera del lugar, estábamos un poco alejados del gremio, yo solo seguía al joven en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una calle algo desolada

-Señorita Lucy… no se como mirarla a la cara…-dijo volteándose

-Y ¿Por qué pasa eso si puedo saber?-

-Usted sabe, mi comportamiento… las palabras que dije… no fueron mi intención, le suplico que me disculpe…-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-P-pero de que se preocupa… no pasa nada en serio…-

-La herí fuertemente, Gajeel comenzó a decir cosas raras y bueno supongo que me enoje y deje salir sentimientos que no… ya sabe…-

-Joven Natsu, es suficiente, no se preocupe, lo perdono…-dije sonriendo

-¿Habla en serio…?-

-Las cosas… supongo que no serán como antes… la confianza al conocernos, fue al límite, así que tratare de mantenerla como compañeros que somos…-

-Señorita Lucy… ¡La recuperare!-lo mire sorprendida-¡Recuperare su cariño de nuevo! ¡Hare que olvide este vergonzoso incidente de mi parte! ¡Se lo aseguro! ¡La protegeré y la regresare a su hogar de nuevo!-dijo tomando mi mano

-Gracias, no ha perdido mi cariño, joven Natsu, ahora vamos con los demás-dije caminando de nuevo hacia el lugar

-C-claro…-respondió apretando un poco su mano, sin duda saldré lastimada cuando regrese a mi hogar


	10. Wendy y Romeo

Capítulo 10.-Wendy y Romeo

Han pasado un par de días desde que llegamos a Fall Kingdom y desde que oficialmente me uní a Fairy Tail, los chicos se han quedado instalados en el Gremio, pero en cambio yo, estoy en un cuarto que la pequeña Wendy me brindo, me había dicho que estar sola rodeada de parejas, no seria muy cómodo para mí, me dio un espacio en su pequeño edificio, al parecer pertenecía a la tal Erza que he escuchado por ahí, en este momento estoy recostada en mi cama, la cual es muy cómoda, tengo un closet, un escritorio, un baño y una ventana, Wendy salió con su linda gatita, se llama Charle, es amiga de Happy y… tambien habla y vuela… es extraño, jamás creí que esto me llegara verlo, esta un poco oscuro y me siento algo cansada así que cerré los ojos por un momento, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí una ráfaga de aire que se había colado por la ventana, lentamente abrí los ojos y vi la ventana abierta, me levante despacio para cerrarla hasta que vi a alguien sentado en la silla del escritorio

-¡Kyaa!-grite arrojando la almohada

-Auch, calma. ¡Señorita Lucy, soy yo!-me respondió evitando el ataque anterior mientras encendía la lámpara de dicho escritorio

-Ah…-suspire-Joven Natsu ¿que hace aquí? ¿Como pudo…? No me diga que… ¡usted entro por la ventana! ¡Es peligroso!-lo regañe

-Jeje perdona por entrar sin avisar, pero es que llame a la puerta y nadie respondió, entonces hay unas lianas pegadas a la pared, y las use como escalera para llegar, la ventana apenas estaba asegurada, debe tener cuidado, alguien puede entrar-

-¿Y me lo dice usted?-pregunte-Bueno ¿pasa algo? ¿Y Happy?

-Se encuentra con Wendy y Charle. Quería venir a visitarla, acabo de regresar de una junta con los chicos…-

-¿Junta?-

-Si, hemos decidido regresar Snow… dentro de poco… tenemos a un compañero allá, Warren, Cana se ha comunicado con él y dice que todo ha estado tranquilo hasta ahora, sin embargo, dicen que mi padre cayo enfermo extrañamente…me esta preocupando muchísimo-

-Ya veo… entonces, lo mejor será salir cuanto antes-dije levantándome

-Eso haremos, pero primero iremos a Summer, ya que nuestros mejores miembros están ocupados ahora-

-¿Summer? Ah, ¿te refieres a Erza y Jellal?-pregunte

-¿Los conoces?-pregunto algo nervioso

-Me hablaron de ellos las chicas, me dijeron que están a punto de casarse-

-Oh, si de hecho, iremos a ver su boda y a su coronación… seguro que Erza me mata por no verla hace tiempo…-susurro para si mismo

-¿Eh? No alcance a escuchar lo que dijiste al último…-pregunte

-Oh no, nada… y ¿Qué tal su estadía aquí?-pregunto mirando alrededor

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, supongo que se queda a dormir con los demás ¿no?-

-No, para nada, al igual que usted, me sentí incomodo, así que me estoy quedando en la vieja casa de Mirajane y Laxus-

-Ya veo-

-¿No le gustaría…?-me gire a verlo-Quiero decir, ¿no le gustaría mejor quedarse allá conmigo?

-Eh… gracias por la oferta pero… no gracias-dije sonriendo algo sonrojada mientras movía las manos-Estoy aquí muy bien con Wendy

-Ah, entiendo, solo preguntaba por si se sentía sola jeje…-me respondió nervioso

-Je, gracias por su preocupación…-dije, momento incomodo, si, han pasado cerca de dos minutos y no hemos dicho palabra alguna-

-Bueno, creo que será mejor irme… señorita Lucy mañana, iremos a Summer, Elfman y Evergreen nos acompañaran, será mejor que prepare sus cosas, había olvidado decírselo-

-Oh de acuerdo, gracias por avisarme joven Natsu, lo veré mañana-respondí levantándome

-Si, hasta mañana-ya no supe más de él ya que saltó por la ventana… espera ¡salto por la ventana! De inmediato me dirigí a la misma y vi como se alejaba tranquilamente

-Dios… eso fue peligroso…-susurre aliviada

-¿Qué es peligroso Lucy?-me pregunto Wendy mientras entraba a la habitación

-Oh Wendy, no nada-respondí

-Bien, oye me acaba de avisar Gray que mañana iremos a Summer Kingdom, así que hay que prepararnos-

-Oh si de hecho, Natsu tambien me lo dijo-

-¿Natsu? ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? La junta termino hace poco…-pregunto extrañada

-Bueno, él estuvo aquí y jeje…-respondí

-Pero… ¿como?-

-La ventana-conteste de manera sarcástica

-Oh, Jajaja, Natsu tiene experiencia en escaparse lo había olvidado, bueno me retiro para que guardes tus cosas, ya que regresando de Summer, iremos directamente de regreso a Snow… será mejor que en ese tiempo… aprendas a usar tus llaves Lucy-dicho esto cerro la puerta

-Sí… _es verdad, las llaves del zodiaco_-dije tomándolas del escritorio-_Me pregunto que es lo que… bueno, mejor arreglo mis cosas, mañana saldremos temprano-_

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Ya casi esta todo preparado… muy pronto todos los reinos estarán a mi merced-comenzó a hablar una extraña figura sentada mientras bebía una copa de vino, de repente uno de sus hombres se arrodillo ante él-¿Ya esta todo listo?

-Lamento informarle que aun no podremos partir señor…-

-Aún no… ¿eh?...-repitió mientras giraba el contenido de la copa- Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían…?

-Como aun no ha recuperado totalmente su fuerza, gracias a que apenas le hemos quitado el sello, a lo mucho sería un mes…señor-respondió con algo de miedo

-Un mes…jaja…-empezó a reírse con fuerza y le arrojo la copa muy cerca del pobre sujeto-¡¿Crees que mi paciencia es eterna?! ¿Tienes ganas de morir verdad…?

-N-no señor, pero… es el tiempo necesario para poder usarlo de manera completa-

-Jaja, una semana-el sujeto levanto la cabeza-¡Les daré una semana! ¡En una semana iremos primero a Snow! ¡Ahora lárgate!-el sujeto asintió y salió fuera del lugar- Acnologia… ¿piensa seguir durmiendo todo el tiempo…?

REGRESANDO A FAIRY TAIL

-Muy bien, creo que con esto será suficiente-dije colocando mi bolsa encima del escritorio

-¿No te parece poco equipaje? Quiero decir, solo veo que lleves tres o cuatro cambios-me pregunto Wendy sentada en mi cama mientras jugaba con mi almohada

-Lo mismo digo yo-hablo Charle

-Pues, no se, simplemente iremos en una carreta del gremio ¿no es así? O quizá iremos caminando, así que como será un viaje de ida y de regreso tengo ropa para Summer, Fall y Snow Kingdom-respondí

-Ya veo, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos para que descanses, buenas noches Lucy-dijo saliendo de la habitación con la pequeña Charle en brazos

-Buenas noches, bien es hora de dormir-me recosté y deje que el sueño me venciera

Al día siguiente, Wendy, Charle y yo fuimos las primeras en llegar al gremio, entramos al lugar y notamos que todas las mesas estaban guardadas y cubiertas por mantas y las sillas estaban apiladas sobre las mismas, la barra de comida y bebida se encontraba cerrada, sin embargo algunos como Cana, un señor grande y de cabello castaño y el maestro estaban sentado bebiendo un tarrón de cerveza

-Buenos días-dijimos ambas a la vez

-Oh, Wendy, Lucy, Charle buenos días, oh Lucy, déjame presentarte-me dijo Cana mientras colocaba una mano sobre el extraño sujeto-Él es Gildarts, uno de los mejores aquí en Fairy Tail, nos ayuda a conseguir armas, es de los mas fuertes aquí, ah y es mi padre-dijo sonriendo

-Mucho gusto jovencita, no la pude ver la otra noche, ya que estaba consiguiendo municiones, es un placer conocerla, me llamo Gildarts. Así que usted es la pequeña maga celestial-dijo mientras nos dábamos un saludo de manos

-Oh si, un placer soy Heartfilia Lucy, y respecto a eso, ni siquiera yo se lo que es ser un mago celestial jeje-respondí nerviosa

-Dentro de poco lo sabrás, es impresionante que una chica como tú tenga tal don, y luego aparte vienes de otro mundo jaja, irónico

-Bueno supongo que ya le hablaron sobre mí-

-Sí, oye Makarov, despierta a esos holgazanes-dijo dirigiéndose al maestro

-¿A quienes llamas holgazanes, Gildarts?-Gray llego seguido de los demás, a excepción de que venia una pareja nueva que no conocía, un sujeto grande y fuerte junto con una señorita de cabello castaño largo con lentes-Oh Lucy, Wendy ya están aquí-

-Buenos días Lucy-dijo Mirajane

-Tiempo sin verte, Lu-chan-

-Juvia se alegra de verte, Lucy-

-Oh chicas, buenos días-respondí

-Oh, deja que Juvia los presente, chicos, ella es Lucy, la chica que les contamos ayer, Lucy él es Elfman el hermano de Mirajane y ella es su esposa Evergreen

-Oh un placer-dije-Heartfilia Lucy-dije dándoles a ambos un saludo de manos

-Un placer Lucy, mi nombre es Evergreen Strauss. Bienvenida a Fairy Tail-

-Escuchamos que vienes de otro mundo y no solo eso, sino que eres la maga celestial del gremio ¡Eres un hombre!-

-P-pero soy mujer…-respondí extrañada

-¡Buenos días!-el joven Natsu seguido de Happy llegaron al lugar sonriendo, Happy se fue directamente con Charle, la cual estaba con Lily, otro gato que habla que el maestro creo, al parecer era la mascota de Gajeel-Buenos días, señorita Lucy-

-Oh, buenos días joven Natsu-respondí sonriendo

-Oh ¡Elfman, Evergreen! ¡Me alegro de verlos!-dijo corriendo hacia ellos

-Bien, Macao y los demás ya tienen la carreta lista, bien, mocosos, vámonos en marcha, ¡la coronación de Erza es mañana!-dijo el maestro, todos salimos y les dimos nuestras bolsas a Gajeel y Laxus, pero al ver la carreta me sorprendí, quiero decir era una carreta circular pequeña, y yo calcule como mas de 10 personas

-No te preocupes, por eso tenemos a uno de los mejores magos, puede que se vea pequeña por fuera, pero por dentro es todo lo contrario-me dijo Cana mientras me abrazaba por los hombros, asentí y entre con ella seguida de los demás y como ella dijo, era totalmente enorme, era un espacio amplio, totalmente gigantesco, había diferentes literas, comida, dos mesas con sillas, todo era realmente mágico-Te lo dije, ven vamos a platicar, tengo mucho que no hablo con estas chicas, nos sentamos en una esquina rodeada de diferentes cojines de colores, estábamos yo, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Levy, Evergreen y Mirajane. En la puerta apareció el hijo de Macao, Romeo

-Chicos, nos vamos-todos asentimos y él le dio una pequeña mirada a Wendy que giro su cara sonrojada

-Oh, Wendy ¿ya sales con Romeo?-pregunto Cana de manera picara

-Shh… es un secreto Cana…-dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios

-No puede ser ¿en serio?...-pregunto Levy

-Sí… fue hace una semana…-respondió avergonzada

-Cuenta, Wendy, tenemos todo un día-dijo Mirajane poniéndose más cómoda

-Pues…

FLASHBACK

_-Oye Wendy, ¿tienes un minuto?-pregunto Romeo algo avergonzado_

_-Oh claro Romeo, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pequeña_

_-Aquí no, mira te invito un té aquí afuera, y hablamos-_

_-Oh si esta bien-Romeo agarro de la mano a Wendy y la llevo a un lugar especial donde encontraron lo que querían, la bebida caliente era de lo mas armoniosa, los jóvenes caminaron durante un tiempo sin dirigirse palabra, hasta que llegaron a un viejo árbol que tenia de antigüedad más de 30 años, se sentaron justo en una banca que estaba frente al mismo-Y bueno ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo Romeo?_

_-Bueno, verás… tu… sabes que… eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?-_

_-Sí y tú eres el mío…-_

_-Y… ¿sabes que te quiero mucho… verdad?-pregunto algo nervioso sorprendiendo a la peli azul_

_-Oh, yo… tambien… te quiero mucho…-respondió sonrojada_

_-Pero verás… yo en serio… te quiero… quiero decir… que me gustas…-Wendy se sorprendio ante las ultimas palabras del chico-Dime… ¿yo… te gusto…? ¿No… estoy mal, verdad? Quiero decir… ¿te parezco atractivo…?_

-_N-no me preguntes algo así de repente…-el joven coloco una mano sobre la suya haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-P-pero sí… te me haces… muy apuesto… tambien me gustas…-_

_-¿En serio? ¡Genial!-respondió alegre y la abrazo fuertemente tirando las bebidas al suelo-¡Soy muy feliz Wendy! Entonces ¿si quieres salir conmigo?_

_-Me encantaría…-respondió alegre mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de felicidad, cosa que el borro con una de sus manos, después tomo su mejilla y la acerco hasta él hasta juntar sus labios._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-termino de contar sonriendo con las mejillas rosadas

-Pero que lindo, Wendy-dijo Mirajane

-Fue una tierna historia, ah, debería buscar novio de una vez, ya hasta la mas inocente encontró galán antes que yo-bromeo Cana haciendo reír a las demás

-Por cierto, Levy, ¿Cómo se declararon tu y Gajeel?-pregunto Evergreen

-Oh bueno eso fue…-


	11. Parejas

Capítulo 11.-Parejas

FLASHBACK

_Levy se encontraba en la biblioteca principal de Fall Kingdom, se estaba preparando para poder ser una gran escritora, ya había hecho diferentes libros y afortunadamente, algunos lectores le dieron comentarios positivos acerca de las comedias románticas que hacía, sin embargo __¿Qué era lo que la motivaba? Nadie sabía que ella estaba en un relación con nadie, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, ella era novia y además la prometida del joven Gajeel Redfox, otro miembro del gremio, aunque con el pasar del tiempo, la relación entre ellos fue más estrecha, sin embargo, en un típico día, la joven estaba como siempre leyendo en la biblioteca principal del reino, se encontraba tratando de entender la antigua lengua, se mantenía concentrada en su gran libro, a pesar de que no tratara de arreglarse, ella destacaba entre los chicos, siempre utilizaba vestidos ligeros y su extraño cabello que encajaba perfecto con su tono de piel, ella en serio era preciosa, casi todos los hombres solteros estaban locos por ella, ya que, en el bar de Fairy Tail, encontrabas muchas mujeres lindas, y ella era una de las que destacaban, cualquiera estaría a sus pies, inclusive desde el mismo gremio, hasta el mas duro e ignorante, y en ese mismo efecto lamentablemente cayo, el gran Gajeel Redfox estaba enamorado de la pequeña Mcgarden y gracias a los consejos entre Jet, Droy, Lily y Gray, nuestro querido amigo se vistió de manera diferente a antes, por primera vez se peino de otra manera, realmente el joven estaba apuesto y gracias a Lily que le logro conseguir un ramo de rosas, nuestro querido amigo se dirigió fuera de la biblioteca, cada cinco minutos se preguntaba si todo estaba en perfecto orden, el atardecer estaba comenzando a apreciarse, de repente una mano en su hombro lo asusto_

_-Gajeel, hola __¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué pasa con tu ropa?-en ese momento vio las flores-…Acaso… ¿quedaste de encontrarte con alguien…?-pregunto con un poco de tristeza_

_-¡No! Enana… pues, veras yo…-comenzó a responder sonrojado mientras miraba diferentes direcciones, se dejo de dudas y le entrego las flores rápidamente, ella las acepto dudosa-_

_-Gajeel… esto… es…-enseguida el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a rastras-¡E-espera! ¡Gajeel!_ _¡¿Adonde me llevas?!_

_-A mi lugar favorito… solo obedece-ella se sonrojo y lo siguió sonriente. Caminaron cerca de veinte minutos y subieron hacia una colina donde se dejaba ver completamente la ciudad, la noche hizo su aparición, junto con las estrellas que empezaban a resplandecer, lo mas hermoso fue, una mesa pequeña que tenia un gran libro de color rojo entre dos velas grandes-_

_-Gajeel… que lindo lugar… ¿Qué es esto?-dijo acercándose al objeto, empezó a abrirlo y logro ver unas fotos y grandes mensajes sobre ellos, al final se encontraba una gran foto de ellos con las palabras "Te amo"-Gajeel… esto es…-dijo tratando de evitar las lagrimas_

_-Sé que… quizá no sea muy apuesto… pero, tu conoces mas que nadie mi corazón… y quisiera brindártelo-dijo tomándola de la mano_

_-Yo… no sé que decirte… estoy tan sorprendida…-dijo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas de felicidad resbalaban por su mejilla, el joven tomo su mejilla limpiándole los rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos-Yo tambien… quiero darte mi corazón, Gajeel, ¡tambien te amo!-dicho esto se arrojó a sus brazos y él obviamente correspondió sonriendo_

_-Enana… tardaste mucho…-_

_-¿Yo? ¡Debiste decírmelo antes! ¡Tonto!-respondió de manera infantil_

_-Entonces…-se arrodillo ante ella y saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de tercio pelo azul marino-Levy Mcgarden, sé que es algo apresurado, pero… ya no quiero esperar mas para que te quedes junto a mí ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?-abrió el pequeño objeto y encontró el precioso anillo con una gran diamante_

_-Oh Dios mío… Gajeel, no puedo creer que tu…-sus lagrimas ahora comenzaron a liberarse libremente-Si, ¡me encantaría!-respondió sonriendo, el joven se levanto y le coloco el anillo en el dedo, no pudieron evitar darse su tan anhelado beso en el que se prometieron amor eterno, con la luz de las estrellas de testigo_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

_-_Y así fue-dijo la peli azul alegre

-Vaya, yo no esperaba que Gajeel hiciera algo así…-dijo Mirajane

-Juvia sabia que Gajeel podría hacer lo que fuese, pero de este tipo de cosas…-

-Juvia y ¿Cómo fue Gray contigo?-pregunté

-Oh, bueno, en realidad fue una doble confesión-respondió Mirajane en su lugar

-¿Doble?-pregunte

-Oh es verdad, Lissana me comento acerca de eso-comento Evergreen

-¿A que se refieren?-volví a preguntar

-Veras Lucy, resulta que Laxus y Gray, se confesaron al mismo tiempo a Juvia y Mirajane-dijo Cana

-Oh, ¿como?-dije confundida

-Pues veras…-empezó a comentar la albina

_FLASHBACK_

_Otro día en Fairy Tail, las chicas se encontraban platicando de manera animada en la barra, mientras que los chicos se encontraban en una de las mesas del lugar, Gray y Laxus se encontraban nerviosos por el nuevo plan que se habían propuesto, ya que al parecer Gajeel les había ganado_

_-Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-pregunto Gray_

_-En unos momentos, ya el maestro se llevara a los demás, y Levy se encargara de que las chicas no se muevan-respondió Laxus, y tal como dijo así fue, después de unos minutos el maestro saco a los clientes que restaban, Levy trataba de mantener a Juvia y Mirajane donde estaban tratando de que no sospecharan de nada, pero a los pocos momentos las luces se apagaron, era la señal de Gajeel, el cual se encontraba oculto, Levy de inmediato cambio de posición y se fue junto con su prometido_

_-Juvia no puede ver nada, Mirajane, Levy ¿están ahi?-trato de mirar en diferentes direcciones pero era inútil_

_-Estoy aquí Juvia, pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-respondió la albina, sin embargo unas luces de colores empezaron a iluminar el lugar donde las mesas y sillas habían desaparecido, comenzó a sonar un vals, en el cual las chicas sin saber, tenían vestidos del mismo diseño pero diferente color, Juvia era azul cielo y Mirajane era un color fucsia oscuro, sin percatarse, estaban en frente de la pista donde se encontraron a dos jóvenes con una reverencia, no se lograban ver sus rostros ya que tenían mascaras, sin embargo estiraron su mano para invitar a las jóvenes, que sin responder, ya estaban una en brazo de otro, el momento era bello, bailaban al compas de la música, el fin estaba comenzando a llegar y con cuidado, ambos jóvenes recargaron su peso sobre ellas haciéndolas descender levemente y ellas miraban sonrojadas a su pareja-¿Q-quien eres…?_

_-Juvia esta muy confundida…-apretó su agarre en el hombro de su pareja_

_-Yo…-comenzó a decir la pareja de la albina_

_-Estoy…-continuo el pelinegro_

_-¡Enamorado de ti! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!-dijeron ambos a la vez y las chicas estaban sonrojadas a mas no poder, se levantaron lentamente y quedaron cara a cara con los chicos, las chicas se acercaron a su mascara y se las quitaron dejándolas impresionada_

_-Gray…-_

_-Laxus…-se miraron entre si y sonrieron_

_-¡Si! ¡Me encantaría!-respondieron a la vez lanzándose a los brazos de sus chicos_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-¡Vaya! Que bonito-dije

-Gracias, en realidad ellos si que saben como impresionar a una mujer-respondió la albina

-Con todo esto de que Jellal se casara, ahora el que falta es Natsu-dijo Cana

-Natsu…-todas se giraron a verme-¿Acaso no ha salido con nadie…?-pregunte

-Oh… así que por ahí vamos eh…-contesto Cana con picardía

-¡N-nada más pregunto!-respondí

-Pues, antes de que Lissana se casara, me dijo que ella y Natsu salían a escondidas-dijo Wendy

-Eh… ¿en serio? ¡Yo no sabia de nada!-dijo Levy

-Juvia tampoco-

-Ni yo-dijeron Mirajane y Cana

-Oh es verdad, de vez en cuando veía a Natsu treparse a la ventana de Lissana sin que se diera cuenta-comento Evergreen

-Si, él tiene ese habito, se escapaba muchas veces del castillo e iba a verse con Lissana, sin que se dieran cuenta sus hermanos, sin embargo, creo que la relación duro poco, ya que ella le dijo que se había enamorado de Fried, ellos eran muy cercanos de niños, hasta habían prometido casarse…y eso hizo que Natsu se distanciara mas de nosotros…-hablo la DS del Cielo

-Ya veo…_Pobre joven Natsu-_pensé

-Pero ahora es diferente, porque estas aquí Lucy-dijo Cana

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte

-Natsu no te ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que partimos-me susurro Cana sonriendo, disimuladamente me gire unos momentos y en efecto tenia razón Natsu giro su cabeza hacia otro lado

-_Seguirá confuso por lo mismo… Tendré que hablar con él pronto. Las cosas no tienen por qué estar así…-pensé-_Chicas, ya saben que tengo el malentendido con Natsu, por eso esta así, pero iré a remediar las cosas no se preocupen-dije mirándolas mientras me levantaba

-¿Malentendido?-repitió Cana confusa-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Chicas explíquenles por favor-respondí sonriendo a Mirajane, Juvia y Levy, ellas asintieron y fui donde estaba Natsu, el cual estaba con Gray, Happy, Laxus, Gajeel y Elfman-Joven Natsu, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?-pregunte amablemente

-Oh, por su puesto señorita Lucy ¿Qué desea?-

-Bueno, a solas si no es molestia-susurre mirando de reojo a los demás

-Oh, si mis disculpas-respondió levantándose-Chicos, los veré en un rato, iré a hablar con la señorita Lucy

-¡Eso es todo Natsu!-

-¡Eres un hombre!-

-¡Ve por ella, flamitas!-

-Diablos, ¿siempre tienen que ser así?... Señorita Lucy ¿de que quiere hablar? Mire, aquí hay una mesa desocupada, vamos-dicho esto nos sentamos en dicho lugar- Y bueno… ¿Qué es lo que necesita? ¿Se siente a gusto? ¿Le parece bien el viaje? Solo demoraremos…-puse un dedo en la comisura de sus labios para que dejara de hablar

-Esta todo perfectamente, me siento muy bien, gracias por preguntar, y no sucede nada, solo que mi pregunta seria esa misma, usted ha estado todo el tiempo mirándome, me siento algo acosada…-susurre avergonzada

-¡¿A-acosada?! ¡N-no era mi intención! ¡Discúlpeme! Es solo que…-respondió sorprendido y avergonzado

-Se siente preocupado por lo que paso ¿no es así?-él asintió levemente-Joven Natsu le he dicho que no se preocupe más, era normal que se expresara de esa manera si lo presionaban así-

-Pero es que, cada vez que la veo, siento culpa… realmente no fueron mis intenciones…-

-Joven Natsu, esta a muy poco de que comience a odiarlo-dije

-¿E-eh…? Pero ¿porque?...-pregunto nervioso

-¿Y me pregunta porque? Si usted estuviera en mi situación, ¿Cómo cree que se sentiría?-

-Pues que no tiene nada de que preocuparse…-

-¡Exacto! Así que olvidémonos de eso ¿si?-dije juntando las manos mientras sonreía, y que bueno logre ver una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero… la razón por la que la veía hace unos momentos, era porque escuche mi nombre por accidente, así que creí que le decían malas cosas de mí o quizá vergonzosas…-

-Oh, bueno, si hablábamos de ti, y de como las chicas se enamoraron de los chicos, fue realmente agradable conversar con ellas-

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué hablaban de mí?-

-Ah, me dijeron que eras el único que faltaba en conseguir tener una pareja-eso lo sorprendio un poco-Y…-comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello-Me dijeron… que hace tiempo salías con la hermana menor de Mirajane…-

-…No le negare que es verdad, pero eso fue hace tiempo… he superado el amor que le tenia a Lissana, me lo dijo muy claro hace mucho…-

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?-pregunto el oji jade de manera confundida_

_-Natsu, no hagas esto más difícil… he pasado realmente unos momentos maravillosos contigo, pero…-_

_-Te enamoraste de alguien mas… ¿no es así?-pregunto débilmente_

_-Lo siento…-_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Y bueno, después de eso, me puse a meditar y llegue a la conclusión de que la veía como mi hermana menor-

-Lo lamento mucho-dije consolándolo

-Gracias, y ¿Qué hay de usted?-me pregunto sonriendo

-¿yo?-él asintió-Pues… hace mas de dos año salía con un chico llamado Sting, él era lindo, apuesto, inteligente y realmente un caballero conmigo, a mis padres y mis hermanos les agradaba mucho, siempre me consolaba y me ayudaba en los momentos difíciles, hasta ayudarme con mis estudios, creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre pero…-baje la cabeza

-¿Pero…? ¿Qué sucedió con Sting?-

-Tuvo que mudarse, mi familia en ese tiempo vivía en Japón, ahí lo conocí, consiguió una beca en la universidad de sus sueños, nunca me dijo cual era… rompió conmigo por un mensaje, diciéndome que se iría lejos… y obviamente, no me dijo donde…-respondí

-Señorita Lucy, lo lamento-coloco su mano sobre la mía- Ese Sting es realmente un idiota al no valorarla…

-Gracias joven Natsu, pero, lo pasado es el pasado-dije sonriendo y el hizo lo mismo hasta que vimos la puerta abrirse

-¡Chicos, hemos llegado a Summer!-grito Romeo

-Finalmente llegamos-dijo Natsu levantándose

-Si-respondí


	12. Kiss

Capitulo 12.-Kiss

Finalmente habíamos llegado a Summer, y realmente… agradezco el cambio de ropa, ya que como el nombre lo dice aquí la temporada es muy, muy caliente, bueno, es como estar en la playa de Miami, se siente el calor, mas bien la humedad, y no era la única, todas tenían la misma cara que yo, estábamos fuera del carruaje, teníamos los rostros cansados y con gotitas de sudor en nuestras frentes, y como no, teníamos botas, suéteres y hasta bufandas

-¡Demonios! ¡Yo no aguanto esto! ¡Todas dentro!-grito Cana señalando el interior fresco de la carreta-Y ustedes…-señalo a los chicos-Quédense aquí hasta que salgamos… y ni se les ocurra mirar…-se giro a ellos de viéndolos de una manera atemorizante-ellos asintieron de mala gana y las demás nos metimos a cambiarnos, de inmediato cambie mi pantalón por una falda de color azul y mi suéter por una clusa de color blanca de tirantes, me hice una media coleta y deje mi flequillo como siempre, mis botas las cambie por unas sandalias

-Vaya, Lu-chan, realmente tienes ropa linda-Levy tenia un atuendo realmente fresco, parecía un vestido, pero solo le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas de color amarillo, su estomago casi no se notaba y le hacia parecer una chica normal, la verdad es que las demás me sorprendieron, quiero decir Cana salió nada mas con… bueno no se si aquí exista la ropa interior… o si es la parte de un bikini, era lo único que tenia puesto, mas un pantalón de color café claro con un cinturón y unas sandalias del mismo tipo de las mías del mismo tono, Mirajane llevaba un vestido de color fucsia y unas zapatillas del mismo color, Juvia también llevaba una falda de color azul claro, y una blusa de color celeste, Evergreen utilizo un vestido de color esmeralda, Wendy tenia un pequeño atuendo de color blanco con listones rojos extrañamente, todas a excepción de Juvia Wendy y yo llevaban vestidos cortos, finalmente no miramos y estuvimos de acuerdo entre nosotras salimos de la carreta, y bueno creo que es habito mío el ser la ultima y habito de Natsu en ayudar a las personas, de nuevo nuestros ojos se encontraron pero nuestras miradas se alejaron a los pocos segundos junto con nuestras manos, y después vi su ropa, al igual que los demás, en los rostros de casi todos se lograba ver el cansancio y algo de sudor y sed.

-Mejor pasen a cambiarse joven Natsu, se nota mucho el cambio…-aconseje

-Tiene razón señorita… chicos, ¡nuestro turno!-en seguida todos asintieron y siguieron a Natsu dentro, a los pocos minutos salieron y se veían mejor que antes, con ropas mas abiertas y bueno mejores que tener chaquetas y botas, Natsu fue el ultimo en salir junto con Happy, el cual vino volando hacia mis brazos… creo que ya me he acostumbrado a este pequeño

-Oye, oye ¡Lucy!-empezó a moverse entre mis brazos

-¿Qué sucede, Happy?-pregunte

-Eres cómoda… y hueles rico-movió su cabeza entre mis… bueno, no creo que sea recomendable decirlo, hasta que Natsu lo agarro y lo quito de mis brazos

-¡Oye, Happy! ¡No molestes a la señorita Lucy!-lo regaño

-Pero no la estaba molestando, la estaba elogiando, ¡Natsu tienes ideas raras!-se defendió cruzando sus patitas

-¡¿A que te refieres con ideas raras?!-pregunto

-Solo tienes envidia. Eso quiere decir-se quedo viéndonos-¡Se guuuuuustan!-coloco sus patitas en su boca mientras hacia una mueca extraña-ambos nos sonrojamos ante tal comentario

-¡¿Pero que dices Happy?! No es nada de eso ¿verdad, señorita?-se quedo viéndome y yo asentí

-T-tiene razón, d-de todas maneras, pienso que ya están mejor-dije mirándolos de arriba hacia abajo, al parecer estaba menos abrigado, bueno diría mucho, tenia unas sandalias negras y un pantalón creo que pesquero de color blanco, y bueno solo tenia un chaleco negro-Digo se ve muy bien entiendo que el clima sea diferente pero… ¿no debería tener mejor una camisa o algo?

-Jajaja, realmente cuando vengo de visita para que, aunque es extraño que eso suceda, vengo de esta manera, nadie sabrá que el príncipe de un reino aliado este aquí, estoy mas cómodo que nunca, y usted, no necesita palabras para describir que esta hermosa-me respondió sonriendo haciendo que me sonrojara

-Vaya, vaya, ¿coqueteando?-Cana apareció y me abrazo por los hombros-

-¡Te equivocas!-respondí de inmediato-¿Qué sucede, Cana?

-Pues, resulta que ya todos tienen pareja para dormir así que…-sin embargo el pelirrosa intervino

-Oh es verdad ¿señorita Lucy, ya tiene con quien? Si lo desea puede venir con Happy y con…-

-¡Espera Natsu! Yo ya le iba a pedir que compartiéramos habitación-reprendió la castaña

-Pero, ella me conoce mejor, y se sienta más cómoda con nosotros-contesto Natsu

-¡Conmigo es mejor!

-¡No, con nosotros!-

-¡Conmigo!-

-¡Nosotros!-yo los miraba nerviosa y al final se miraron furiosos

-¡Lucy! ¿Conmigo verdad?/ ¡Señorita Lucy! ¿Nosotros, no?-me miraron esperando a que respondiera y los miraba nerviosa, no sabia quien

-Eh, pues yo…-en ese momento apareció el maestro

-Cana, Gildarts y yo tenemos una cama extra, acompáñanos-

-¿Eh? Pero iré con Lucy…-

-Tenemos sake y cerveza-dijo mirándola

-Bueno disfruten su estancia-dijo alegremente siguiendo al maestro, entonces se formo un silencio incomodo

-Sigámoslos, el lugar donde nos quedaremos es fantástico, el maestro dijo que Erza nos lo preparo-señalo Natsu, asentí y los seguí junto con Happy. Todos recogimos nuestras pertenencias y el maestro repartió a cada quien una llave, caminamos hasta llegar a un edificio grande y lujoso, vi como cada quien iba a su habitación, la nuestra tenia el numero 125 así que subimos varias escaleras, cruzamos un par de pasillos y por fin llegamos, había dos camas en la habitación color pastel que era iluminada por la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, había una mesa en el centro que tenia unas frutas alrededor había unos sillones de color blanco, las camas eran separadas por un buro con una lámpara encima, y además de que otra puerta que creo que era la del baño, y una puerta pequeña supongo que era el lugar donde guardamos las cosas o algo-Bien, siéntase cómoda-dijo colocando sus cosas en la cama de la izquierda, Happy de inmediato se recostó y se quedo dormido, hice lo mismo y me senté mientras dejaba mi mochila-Señorita Lucy, esa es muy poca ropa-

-No eres el primero que me lo dice-respondí bromeando

-Bueno si piensa que es lo mejor, vayamos abajo, el maestro dijo que nos reuniéramos con el después de entrar a las habitaciones-

-Si, ¿y Happy?-

-Dejémoslo dormir, las damas primero-me señalo la puerta, agradecí y salí seguida de él, al bajar nos reunimos en la recepción, ahí estaban todos esperándonos

-¡Lu-chan!-

-¡Lucy!-todas vinieron a verme, las salude y el maestro empezó a hablarnos

-Bien, mañana es la boda de Erza, exactamente al atardecer, es formal ya lo saben, una carreta vendrá a recogernos cerca de las once, así que aquí los espero puntuales, es todo, pueden hacer lo que deseen ahora-dicho esto se retiro junto con Cana y Gildarts

-¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Me he conseguido un vestido realmente lindo! Las veo mañana entonces chicas-se despidió Mirajane, es verdad, no traje ningún vestido formal… ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

-Juvia tambien se despide, nos vemos-

-Bye, bye, Lu-chan, nos vemos mañana, ansió verte mañana-

-Si… nos vemos-las demás tambien se retiraron y yo de inmediato subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto, tenia que ir a buscar el dinero que consegui la ultima vez en Fall, abrí la puerta con la llave que me dio Natsu y con cuidado de no despertar a Happy, saque una pequeña bolsa y vacié el contenido 2.000 jewels… no completaría nada con esto…-Supongo que mejor iré a descansar por ahora… me levantare temprano para conseguir algún favor de alguien de aquí que me pueda prestar un vestido-dije comenzando a recostarme en la cama, cerré los ojos por un momento hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse

-¿Señorita Lucy? ¿Ya esta dormida? Pero aun es temprano-se agacho y me vio la cara, abrí lentamente los ojos para verlo

-Pues si, no tengo nada que hacer…-suspire

-¿Pero que dice? Aquí hay lugares estupendos, apenas es de noche, venga conmigo-me levanto rápidamente y salimos del lugar apresurados

-¡E-espere! ¡Joven Natsu! ¿D-donde vamos?-trate de preguntar con normalidad, pues habíamos bajado corriendo y nos detuvimos hace unos segundos

-Pues por supuesto, al festival de Summer, es una fiesta para Navidad, vamos, es muy divertido, conozco lugares que son increíbles-me tomo de la mano y fuimos a unos puestos que estaban al lado de un rio, las luces se veían realmente hermosas, Natsu me compro una manzana con caramelo, después seguimos hacia diferentes lugares, él consiguió algunos juguetes en puestos de juegos y muy amablemente me los obsequio.

-Eso si que fue divertido ¿A dónde quiere ir ahora?-sin embargo no le respondí, me quede observando una tienda de vestidos, encontré uno muy hermoso de color carmín, y no solo eso, te ofrecía unos zapatos altos plateados, era perfecto, iba a pensar en preguntar hasta que vi el precio… 100000 jewels…-¿Señorita Lucy? Vamos-me tomo de la mano de nuevo y caminamos de regreso al lugar donde nos quedábamos-Esta cansada ¿verdad? Perdone que la obligara a acompañarme-

-No pasa nada, me la he pasado muy bien, gracias joven Natsu-agradecí

-Por cierto… ¿ya tiene pareja?-

-¿Pareja?-

-Pues si… me refiero a con quien ir a la boda de Erza, después de la ceremonia, iremos a él gran salón real del castillo…-

-Pues no, la verdad es que no…-

-Si le parece ¿no le gustaría acompañarme?...-se detuvo por unos momentos

-Oh… bueno, me encantaría, gracias…pero…-

-¿Pero?-pregunto, conseguiré un vestido, estoy segura antes del atardecer

-No nada, gracias, me encantaría ir con usted-respondí sonriendo

-Perfecto, mañana iré con los muchachos para arreglarnos, así que tendrá la habitación para usted sola. Regresemos-asentí y fuimos de regreso a nuestra habitación, deje las cosas en el sillón mas cercano, me quite los zapatos y me recosté en la cama-Buenas noches, señorita-Natsu seguía de pie al parecer saldría de nuevo

-¿Va a salir, joven Natsu?-pregunte

-Eh… si. Olvide comprarle a Happy una corbata, regreso en seguida descanse-dicho esto apago la luz y se fue de nuevo, me gire hacia el otro lado y vi a Happy dormir

-¿Qué hare? El joven Natsu espera que tenga un vestido… el de esa tienda era realmente precioso, tal vez si ayudo en alguna de las tiendas hasta el mediodía me den dinero… mejor pensare de esto en la mañana-finalmente me dormí, no abrí mis ojos hasta que sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara, me levante y gire hacia ambos lados, no vi ni a Natsu ni a Happy, vi por la ventana y aprecie el gran reloj de la plaza que marcaba las 12:00… ¡Las doce! ¿Ya era mediodía? Dormí mucho, me levante sobresaltada y trate de colocarme de nuevo los zapatos cuando vi que algo se cayó del borde de la cama, era una carta, la levante y la abrí

_Buenos días, señorita dormilona:_

_Iré a verla 10 minutos antes de que sea la hora de reunión, muchas gracias por lo de anoche, no pude evitar notar como tuvo su mirada en algo que le llamo la atención y me refiero a lo principal, le he dejado un regalo especial de mi parte, esta en el pequeño armario, por favor ábralo y muéstremelo esta noche, la esperare con ansias_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_-¿Algo en el armario?-_deje la carta y me levante a ver en el lugar mencionado, y encontré dos cajas con lazo, las tome y las deje sobre la cama, abrí la grande y me sorprendio, era exactamente el mismo vestido que vi anoche, después dirigí mi vista hacia la otra caja y de nuevo la abrí eran los zapatos a juego, sin duda esto realmente me sorprendio, vi una nota en la caja del vestido "_Tiene muy buen gusto" N.D_

-Dios… gracias, joven Natsu…-agradecí dulcemente-Bien, iré a tomar un baño-dicho esto hice lo que me propuse, al terminar, me seque muy bien y me puse algo del perfume que Cana me regalo, me coloque el vestido que realmente, aprecio haber estudiado artes marciales, ya que me resalta muy bien el cuerpo, el escote recto, deja un toque de elegancia, las piernas las veo mas largas al ponerme los zapatos, el vestido me llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas pero se ve decente, después me fije en el espejo… mi cabello… no lo había pensado

-Me gustaría algún peinado…-suspire, hasta que vi que las llaves del maestro que estaban extrañamente a un lado que comenzaron a brillar, empecé a ver borroso, pero juraría que vi a alguien-

-¡Ebi!-después de eso cerré los ojos y no supe más, hasta que escuche unos golpes en la puerta que me despertaron

-Señorita Lucy ¿puedo pasar?-

-_¡Joven Natsu!-_pensé-y me sorprendí al ver mi cabello peinado, mi cabello normalmente es liso, pero ahora lo tenía en capas, ondulado y además tenía maquillaje en mi rostro-Pero que…

-¿Esta bien…?-Natsu entro de repente y me miro, y se quedo quieto unos segundos, yo baje la mirada avergonzada

-¿Y bien… como me veo…?-pregunte tímidamente

-Usted… esta… ¡bellísima! ¡Usted es un ángel, señorita! ¡Me alegro que sea mi pareja!-vino hacia mi

-Bueno, usted tambien esta muy apuesto-y no mentía, tenia un traje de gala realmente que le quedaba a su cuerpo, tenia una corbata de color oscuro y su aroma era muy… estoy totalmente impresionada-Por cierto, gracias por el vestido, joven Natsu-

-No tiene por qué, me hubiera avisado antes-me respondió-Pero, esto no termina todavía

-¿Qué quiere decir?-él sonrio y me tapo los ojos, los mantuve cerrados y no entendía que hacia, solo notaba sus manos en las mías y en mi cuello

-Ábralos…-hice lo que me pidió y me mire de nuevo en el espejo, tenia un hermoso collar de plata con el dije del símbolo de Fairy Tail, y unas pulseras del mismo color con diamantes-

-Oh Dios Mío… joven Natsu ¡son preciosos! Pero… esto debe valer mucho…-

-No se preocupe del precio, se los doy con todo mi cariño-

-Pero, es que no se como pagarle por todo esto…-dije comenzando a sollozar

-No llore, sabe muy bien que no me gusta. Vamos arriba ese rostro-tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me quito mis lagrimas con su pulgar-Me alegra conocerla, y esto no es nada para mí, usted es una princesa para mí… y la tratare como tal…-

-Gracias…-me abrace a su pecho mientras le agradecía y extrañamente me correspondió, el acariciaba mi cabello gentilmente-Le prometo que los cuidare mucho esta noche… se los devolveré como están ahora…-dije separándome del abrazo

-Estos ahora son suyos, no tiene que devolverme nada, vamos los demás esperan-me tomo del brazo, asentí y camine con cuidado por las escaleras, hasta que llegamos a el lugar de reunión y vi a los demás ahi

-¡Lu-chan!

-¡Lucy!

-¡Natsu!

-¡Flamitas!-

-¡Que bonita pareja!-gritaron muchos, solo me sonroje y continuamos bajando, todas vinieron hacia mi y realmente tenían vestidos preciosos, cada pareja era única, Juvia y Gray, Mirajane y Laxus, Levy y Gajeel, Wendy y Romeo, Elfman y Evergreen, Cana al parecer iba con su padre, al bajar vi una cara nueva, pero creí ver a Mirajane… pero esta misma se acercó a nosotros y abrazo a Natsu

-¡Natsu!-dijo aun abrazándolo

-¡Lissana!-respondió sorprendido-Creí que te vería en la fiesta

-Pues, Fried y yo decidimos irnos con ustedes, me da tanta alegría verte…-dijo separándose de el-¿Y ella es?-se giro a verme

-Es Lucy, es mi pareja-respondió abrazándome por los hombros

-Heartfilia Lucy, un placer-dije extendiendo mi mano

-Oh, un placer soy Lissana Strauss-me respondió aceptando mi gesto

-¿Strauss? Perdona pero escuche que te casaste…-dije

-Oh, Fried, se caso con mi familia, así que él ahora es un Strauss-me respondió-De hecho ahí viene ¡Fried!-el mencionado se acercó hacia nosotros y me saludo a mi y Natsu

-Mucho gusto-

-Un placer-dijimos ambos a la vez

-Bueno, entonces los dejamos, un placer en conocerte Lucy-me dijo y se fue de la mano con Fried, me gire a verlo disimuladamente pero lo noto

-Estoy bien, me alegro de que este feliz… supongo que no lograría haberla hecho sonreír como lo hace ahora…-en seguida lo tome de la mano y me miro sorprendido

-Usted me hace reír, me sorprende y siempre me trata muy dulcemente, estoy segura que alguien encontrara esas virtudes en usted…-

-¿En serio lo cree?-

-Si, lo creo, hasta yo podría enamorarme de usted…-no me fije en mis palabras hasta ahora y me sonroje mientras él apretaba el agarre

-Gracias… pero usted… no se queda atrás…-me respondió y al tratar de verlo, el maestro apareció.

-Bien, el carruaje al palacio esta aquí, ¡es hora!-dijo y todos nos subimos, y no fue mucho tiempo en llegar, al bajarnos pude apreciar el castillo, esta adornado con flores blancas, era un lugar realmente increíble, al parecer, Erza quería vernos y todos pasamos al cuarto donde se encontraba, sin embargo vi que unos les daba miedo creo…, al entrar a la enorme habitación me di cuenta que fui la primera, el joven Natsu se separo de mi y estaba detrás justo con los demás, la mujer que estaba de espaldas sentada mirándose en el espejo se giro a verme, era realmente hermosa, y mas con ese vestido de novia, era completamente liso, el velo le quedaba muy bien, su cabello extrañamente color escarlata se deslizaba por sus hombros, era de tez blanca y ojos hermosos y oscuros

-Oh, vaya ¿eres nueva?-me pregunto, tenia una voz dulce pero a la vez fuerte

-Eh, si me llamo Heartfilia Lucy, me he unido a Fairy Tail recientemente, un placer, felicidades por tu boda, realmente te vez bella, señorita Erza, me han hablado mucho de ti-extendí mi mano

-Al contrario, tambien me han hablado de ti Lucy, muchas gracias por estar presente el día de hoy, cuenta con nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites-me respondió aceptando mi saludo-Y ustedes ¡¿no piensan verme?!-de un instante a otro tuvo una mirada molesta mirando a los chicos, las chicas fueron a verlas una por una de manera nerviosa, pero se les fue pasando todo, la ultima fue Levy-Vaya, muchas felicidades Levy… no tenia idea de tu estado-

-Gracias Erza, de nuevo felicidades-dicho esto se fue, luego pasaron los chicos y el ultimo fue Natsu

-H-hola Erza, tiempo… sin verte…-saludo de manera nerviosa

-Natsu, me alegra que estés aquí-lo abrazo inmediatamente y fuerte… quiero decir fuerte-¡Estoy tan contenta que pudieras acompañarme al día de mi boda!

-E-erza… no…-

-¡Señorita Erza! ¡El joven Natsu!-dije y ella se giro a verlo tenia la cara ligeramente de color azul y al soltarlo empezó a toser y suspirar aliviado

-Oh, perdona Natsu, pero en realidad estoy feliz… y sé que no es el momento pero con lo de…-

-Erza, es tu día no te preocupes por eso ahora-en ese momento tocaron la puerta una persona del personal

-Disculpe, princesa, pero es hora, el maestro Makarov dice que esta listo tambien-

-Si, bueno deséenme suerte-al igual que ella nos fuimos al gran salón, al iniciar la ceremonia, Erza venia con el maestro y Happy, Charle, y Lily le sujetaban el velo, al ver al joven en el altar, el cual era un joven apuesto de cabello azulado, le tendió la mano a Erza para que subiera y así dio inicio, el sacerdote decía todo lo que hay en un boda normal, aunque tambien agregaron el momento de la coronación y por fin llego el momento del beso, Erza abrazo del cuello a Jellal y todos aplaudimos, al finalizar, nos dieron algo de arroz y lo arrojamos a los aires cuando salieron, finalmente nos dirigimos al salón principal, el cual tenia música en vivo por una orquesta, había mesas en el gran lugar con comida y dos sillas al fondo donde se supone que estaban los recién casados, el joven Natsu y yo nos acercamos de nuevo con Erza para felicitarla junto con Jellal

-Lucy, ven, quiero presentarte a mi esposo-me dijo mientras lo abrazaba del brazo

-Un placer, Jellal, me llamo Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy-salude con una reverencia

-El placer es mío, Erza me ha contado mucho sobre ti, y mas ahora, Lucy, entre nosotros, puede haber una relación informal, disfruten la fiesta y gracias por venir. Natsu que alegría-

-Igual Jellal, felicidades por tu matrimonio, espero que seamos unos grandes aliados-dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

-Hasta que te cases te repetiré esas palabras, pero espero trabajar bien contigo, por cierto tengo noticias para ti…-eso se lo susurro mientras Erza y yo estábamos distraídas hablando

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Se la condición del Rey, Natsu lamento decirte esto, pero no le quedan muchos días, a lo mucho un par de días, he planeado después de la boda irnos, Erza tambien lo sabe, tenemos unos carruajes que viajaran día y noche, tenemos las armas preparadas para irnos a Snow lo mas pronto posible, es momento de que te prepares, la guerra comenzara pronto…-

-Lo se… gracias por la información Jellal… me has salvado tantas veces… lamento que tengas que pasar esto el día de tu boda…-

-Todo sea por ti amigo…-

-Bien, señorita Lucy, vayamos a bailar-me tomo de los hombros y nos retiramos

-Joven Natsu, me da algo de pena. No se bailar este tipo de…-

-Lamento decirle que ahora no me apetece… era solo una excusa, iré a tomar aire fresco, discúlpeme…-el joven Natsu se fue y salió a un balcón cercano, no se veía nada bien, fui por unas bebidas y me dirigí a el

-Joven Natsu… tenga, esto le ayudara, sabe muy bien-le extendí la copa de vino, y el la acepto y le dio un ligero sorbo-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunte

-Mi padre… esta gravemente enfermo… como ya sabe, Jellal me ha dicho que quizá… le queden un par de días…-

-Oh no… entonces ¡tenemos que irnos enseguida! ¡Iré a avisar al maestro!-sin embargo Natsu me detuvo cuando iba a alejarme

-Nos iremos después de esto, estoy seguro que ya esta hablando con los demás… la lucha esta muy próxima señorita… por eso…-

-¡No los dejare!-

-Pero…-

-¡Soy una miembro de Fairy Tail! ¡No puedo dejarlos! ¡Ustedes son importantes para mí! Yo no puedo… no puedo dejarlo solo a usted-

-No se como convencerla si me dirá que no… ¿recuerda lo que me dijo hace unas horas?-lo mire confundida-Acerca de que usted podría enamorarse de mí…-se acercó lentamente a mi mientras dejaba las copas en el borde el balcón-¿Puedo creer… en sus palabras?-

-Claro…-respondí

-Señorita Lucy… no, Lucy, ¿estas enamorada de mi?...-me tomo de ambas manos mientras me miraba con sus ojos oscuros

-Y-yo no lo se…-conteste bajando la mirada, pero el uso su mano y levanto mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo de nuevo-Y… ¿Qué hay de usted, joven Natsu? ¿Le… gusto?

-Si usted no me gustara… no me estaría muriendo del coraje por dentro, sabiendo que estará en peligro en unos días…-

-No es lo que quise decir… me refiero a que si le gusto como mujer…-

-Esa es mi respuesta…-acerco lentamente su rostro hacia mi, mientras cerrábamos nuestros ojos y estábamos a milímetros de que nuestros labios se encontraran y así fue, sentí como su boca presionaba la mía, era tan tierno y dulce conmigo, movimos nuestros labios un par de veces en perfecta sincronía, solo fueron unos segundos, pero me parecieron horas, no quería separarme de él, pero tuvimos que hacerlo por la falta de aire-…A pesar de que fue poco tiempo… no quiero perderla… se ha ganado mi corazón… Lucy…-

-Natsu…-lo que no pretendía, lo que trate de no lograr, fue inevitable… tanto el como yo, nos hemos enamorado…


	13. Rey

Capítulo 13.-Rey…

Seguíamos sin decirnos nada, él esperaba por mi respuesta, me miraba directamente a los ojos y su expresión no cambiaba nada

-Joven Natsu…-susurre

-Lucy…-su rostro se acercaba mas a mi y cerré mis ojos tratando de esperar el segundo beso pero… al abrirlos me encontré con una extraña luz

-¡Señorita Lucy! ¡Señorita Lucy! ¿Esta bien?-Natsu lucia preocupado, finalmente abrí los ojos de sorpresa y me levante de golpe, vi mi ropa, el vestido y todo, estaba en una habitación grande y elegante, Natsu estaba en frente de el sofá en el que me encontraba recostada-Señorita, no me ha respondido…-

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Qué me paso…?-pregunte tocándome la cabeza-Estábamos usted y yo en el balcón… y… íbamos a…-me sonroje al instante

-¿Íbamos? ¿De que habla? Cuando estábamos con Erza y Jellal se desmayo… el maestro la reviso y nos dijo que había perdido muchas energías, me pidió que te preguntara si utilizaste algún espíritu Celestial…-

-¿Espíritu…?-

-Si, tus llaves…-

-No que yo recuerde… ¡Ah! De hecho, antes de venir las llaves brillaban y perdí un momento el conocimiento…-me senté de manera derecha en el sofá y arregle mi cabello-_Espera… significa que… lo que paso fue…-_pensé mientras mi cara volvía a teñirse de un rojo intenso

-Señorita ¡esta roja! ¿No tendrá fiebre?-Natsu de inmediato junto su frente con la mía, perfecto, ahora estoy mas roja que antes-No esta tan caliente… será mejor que le pregunte a Erza si alguien del personal puede brindarme un pañuelo con agua fría, será mejor que descanse, mañana regresaremos…-intento levantarse pero le detuve mientras le tomaba la mano, él se giro a verme confundido

-No, mañana no… tu padre… ¿esta grave verdad?-él me miro sorprendido-Acerté… ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo supo…?-

-Pues… es difícil de explicar, estoy bien… además es necesario irnos de inmediato-dije levantándome

-Pero, su condición…-

-Estoy bien, me siento perfectamente-le sonreí, y me arregle un poco el vestido

-De acuerdo, ya falta poco para irnos-Natsu me abrazo por los hombros y trate de no darle importancia, fuimos por varios pasillos y llegamos de nuevo a la recepción y notamos que la mayoría estaban en la pista bailando-Esta es…-le preste atención-La ultima pieza…-estiro su mano hacia mí-¿Bailamos, señorita Lucy?

-P-pero…yo no soy…-dije juntando mis dedos índices

-Yo le enseñare, vamos-me tomo de mi mano y fuimos a la pista la cual estaba ligeramente iluminada con luces, Natsu coloco su mano derecha en mi cintura y yo coloque mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro, empezamos con unos sencillos pasos hacia la izquierda, al principio me revolvía en hacia donde tenia que ir, sin embargo el ritmo de Natsu fue… increíble, la música nos acompañaba perfectamente-¿Lo ve? Usted puede hacer cualquier cosa…-Natsu me susurro estas palabras en mi oído, y de hecho no nos separamos, sentí que el tiempo se detenía para nosotros, de verdad lo que paso entre nosotros ¿fue un sueño?... me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el pero… no creo que este enamorado de mí… fue producto de mi imaginación

-Joven Natsu…-susurre en su pecho

-Dígame…-me respondió tiernamente

-…No, nada… gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…-

-No fue nada, al contrario… gracias a usted…-me respondió acariciando mi cabello

-¡Ejem! Perdón por interrumpir pero… Natsu, Lucy, la pieza termino hace unos minutos-Gray estaba del brazo de Juvia quien sonreía alegremente, nos miramos y nos separamos al instante-Es hora… Natsu-él asintió y todos incluyendo a Erza, Jellal, Lissana y Fried, inmediatamente nos fuimos a cambiar y de regreso al lugar donde nos hospedamos, obviamente con Natsu y Happy estábamos cambiándonos y terminando de guardar nuestras pertenencias, sin embargo escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta y Happy abrió

-¡Maestro!-dijo sorprendido

-Hola Happy, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto

-¡Aye!-nos sorprendimos al ver al maestro aquí

-Abuelo ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto Natsu

-Natsu partiremos en unos 15 minutos, vengo a hablar con Lucy en realidad, pequeña, ¿usaste las llaves del zodiaco?-cuestiono mirándome

-Eh… pues la verdad no sabría decirle… estaba por arreglar mi cabello y… después no sé que paso… ¡Ah! Pero escuche el sonido de un camarón_…-¿Qué dije? ¿Camarón?_ Mi cara se torno roja por la vergüenza

-Así que Cáncer eh…-dijo tocando su barbilla-Bien, Lucy, al parecer te has acostumbrado a este mundo, supongo que tu magia empieza a salir, intenta invocar a algún espíritu

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunte mientras tomaba las llaves

-Bien, porque no utilizamos a Virgo-el maestro separo la llave de las demás y me la concedió-Ahora di esta frase de aquí-de su bolsillo saco un papel viejo y había 12 enunciados escritos, me señalo el tercero, tome el papel en mi mano izquierda y estire mi mano derecha hacia adelante

_-"A-ábrete… puerta de la sirvienta… V-virgo"-_enseguida una luz resplandeciente salió de la misma y de la nada apareció una joven con traje de maid, el mismo color de cabello de Natsu y tenia unas cadenas en sus muñecas, no salía de mi asombro, Natsu y Happy tampoco, ambos estábamos igual de impresionados

-¿Me ha llamado, princesa?-tenia una reverencia en frente de mí

-I-increíble… ¡Señorita lo hizo!-Natsu sonreía y miraba con atención a Virgo-Realmente asombroso ¿verdad Happy?

-¡Aye sir!-respondió gritando

-Muy bien Lucy, con esto podrás…-sin embargo estuve sintiéndome mareada y estuve a punto de caer cuando me sujetaron-¡Lucy!

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?-Virgo me sostuvo de la cintura y me miraba preocupada-Lo mejor es que me retire, tiene que practicar, su nivel de magia aun es muy bajo, Maestro…sin duda será una buena maestra, igual que ella…-

-Entiendo, puedes retirarte Virgo, Natsu, ayuda a Lucy-

-Si-en seguida Virgo dejo que Natsu me cargara en brazos

-V-virgo…-le hable débilmente casi cerrando mis ojos y ella me miro-C-cuento contigo…

-Si, princesa, esfuércese, los demás quieren conocerla-

-Y-yo tambien…-dije y ya no supe lo que paso

NATSU POVS

-Con permiso-Virgo desapareció de repente y me di cuenta por que, Lucy se había desmayado, sin Lacrima ha de ser muy difícil, respiraba con tranquilidad en mis brazos y lucia realmente agotada, me acerque a la cama y la recosté

-Natsu… ¿Lucy esta bien?-Happy lucía preocupado, como no, han pasado unos días pero se han hecho casi inseparables

-Claro que si, solo esta cansada, ¿verdad abuelo?-gire a verme a Makarov y este asintió

-Tranquilo, despertara en unos minutos con esto-el maestro se acercó a Lucy e hizo que bebiera de un pequeño frasco-Con esto es suficiente, sin duda Lucy es su hija…

-¿Hija? ¿De quien?-pregunte

-Una vieja amiga…-

-Pero eso es imposible, ella es…-

-Lo se, luego te contare, por el momento me encargare yo de ella, tu y Happy pueden adelantarse-

-Pero, ella apenas lo conoce maestro, necesita de nosotros, necesita de mí…_-¿Por qué dije eso…?_

-Natsu, se a que te refieres, pero en estos momentos necesito enseñarle a controlar la magia, me iré después de ustedes, tengo que entrenar a Lucy, estas hablando conmigo, no le hare daño…dejare que te despidas de ella por ahora, vamos Happy llevemos las cosas de Natsu a la carreta, están por irse…-el maestro se llevo consigo mis pertenencias y la bolsa de Lucy, Happy le dio un abrazo a Lucy en la frente despidiéndose de ella y pasaron solo unos segundos para ver que estábamos nada mas ella y yo

-Supongo que tendré que esperarte… esfuérzate, pero no te presiones mucho… ¿de acuerdo? Yo tambien me esforzare en esta pelea, cuando todo termine te llevare de nuevo a tu mundo…-mientras le susurraba estas palabras sonreía para mis adentros, ella parecía una pequeña muñeca frágil y delicada, me di cuenta que en su cuello aun seguía el collar que le había regalado, sin saber porque, puse mi frente sobre la suya, cerrando mis ojos, tratando de recordar su delicado aroma…-Por favor, no tardes… quiero verte pronto… adiós Lucy…-puse mis labios sobre su frente y dure unos segundos, realmente no me quería alejar de ella… pero… es mi deber, mi gente me necesita, me levante y acaricie su cabello, salí de la habitación y fui con los demás abajo

-Oye Flamitas ¿y Lucy?-Gray me ayudo a subirme a la carreta

-Es cierto, quiero hablar con Lu-chan-

-Juvia tambien se pregunta lo mismo-

-¿Dónde esta Lucy?-todos preguntaban por ella confundidos y algo molestos supongo

-Lucy ira con ustedes después, al igual que yo… necesita entrenamiento en estos días, los alcanzaremos después-el Maestro estaba en la entrada del lugar respondiendo las preguntas de todos

-Eh, ¿Lu-chan no vendrá con nosotros?-

-Y yo que quería escuchar acerca del mundo de Lucy…-dijo resignada Lissana

-Nosotros tambien, Jellal y yo estábamos emocionados por hablar con ella-comento Erza decepcionada

-¡Este no es momento para eso! ¡Recuerden que iremos a una guerra dentro de poco! Tendremos tiempo para eso después, lo esencial es que todos nos preparemos, tanto en armas como en Lacrimas-me levante recordándole a todos el objetivo-Yo tambien estoy algo decepcionado por que la señorita Lucy no podrá acompañarnos, pero la veremos de nuevo con una sonrisa, le daremos las buenas noticias de que ganamos y ella podrá regresar de este lugar con felicidad. Maestro, le encargo a la señorita Lucy-el asintió y me miro con orgullo como siempre

-Bien, ya escucharon ¡en marcha!-Laxus dio la señal para irnos, el maestro se despidió rápido de nosotros y por fin sentíamos que nos movíamos, hemos estado preparándonos en la carreta especial del maestro, nos otorgo un hechizo para entrenar en una habitación especial dentro, no nos detuvimos por nada ha pasado solo 1 día y llegaremos al reino, nos hemos cambiado de ropa por el clima ,durante estas horas hemos entrenado nuestra magia y practicado nuestros combates, dentro de poco llegaremos a Snow para darle fin a esta amenaza

FIN DE NATSU POV'S

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

-Señor, le tengo unas noticias-un miembro estaba de rodillas ante la silueta oscura de Zeref

-Y ¿Cuáles son? ¿Acnologia finalmente despertó?...-pregunto

-Primero que nada… tenemos noticias de que el Rey morirá en unas horas-una sonrisa se formo en el gobernante oscuro

-Esto si que será facil…-

-Nos han informado que quizá Acnologia despierte en un quizá mañana…-

-Bien… no tengo prisa, con la muerte de Igneel, el coraje se me ha ido… puedes irte-

-Pero Señor…-

-¿Todavía hay más?-

-Escuchamos que regreso la maga Celestial…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió?! Layla… Layla esta aquí… jaja, ¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente increíble! Esto será fascinante… dos pájaros de un tiro, me vengare de esa mujer por haber intervenido en mis planes antes…-empezó a reír de manera maniática y sonreía maliciosamente

-Pero no es Layla… señor-

-¿Qué?-la sonrisa se borro de su rostro cambiándola a una demandante-¿Entonces quien es?

-Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia…-

-¿Lucy Heartfilia? Lucy… perfecto, retírate…-en seguida el sujeto hizo una reverencia y se marcho-Con que… tenemos a otra maga Celestial, las llaves del zodiaco me servirían mu bien… no puedo esperar por ir a Snow…-

EN LA ENTRADA A SNOW KINGDOM

-Natsu, finalmente llegamos, Macao necesita saber por donde entrar, ¿por la entrada oficial? O ¿la del gremio?-Laxus se acercó a preguntarle al pelirrosa quien le respondió la segunda opción-La entrada del gremio Macao…-

-Entendido-el rubio se giro a ver al pelirrosa

-¿Estas preocupado por Lucy?-

-Un poco…-

-Mi abuelo la traerá sana y salva, él puede jugar con el tiempo… hasta creo que deberían estar aquí, pueden estar en el reino en unos segundos, no te preocupes. Tenemos que preocuparnos ahora por lo de Shadow…-

-Tienes razón.-le respondió sonriendo, lograron pasar por la entrada secreta a través de la gran muralla, con discreción ya que era de noche, regresaron al edificio de Gray, de manera rápida, bajaron todas las cosas del transporte y todos se instalaron en habitaciones, Natsu se fue con Happy a la misma habitación que había compartido con Lucy antes, sabia de antemano que tenia que regresar al castillo, así que se vistió con su vestimenta real, el cual era un pantalón blanco con sus botas cafés y una camisa blanca que estaba debajo de un chaleco de colores distintivos, se despidió de Happy y salió del edificio

-Oye, Natsu ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto Erza

-Iré al castillo, apuesto que mi madre y mi padre están preocupados…-

-Ya veo… regresa cuanto antes, y ten cuidado-

-Si, regresare en unas horas-dicho esto se encamino al palacio y los guardias al verlo de manera inmediata lo llevo hasta Grandine que contenta derramando lagrimas de felicidad fue abrazarlo y él correspondió de manera cariñosa-Tranquila, estoy bien… lamento haberte preocupado-

-Oh, Natsu, me da tanta alegría que estés bien…-de nuevo se abrazó a su hijo-¿Dónde estabas, nos tenias preocupados? Si es acerca del compromiso es porque…-

-Lo se, necesitan que sea Rey cuanto antes ya que mi padre esta enfermo ¿no?...-

-Significa que si…lo sabias-él asintió

-Estuve reuniendo a Fairy Tail mamá. Eres la única que sabe nuestro secreto, además de Michelle, claro…-

-¿Alguien me llamo?-pregunto sonriendo por detrás-¡Natsu, me alegra verte!-la joven de cabello rubio oscuro se abrazó al joven ojijade

-¡Michelle, que sorpresa!-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-¿Cuándo regresaste de Spring?

-Apenas ayer… supe la situación del reino y del señor Igneel…-respondió separándose

-Y ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto débilmente, Grandine empezó a sollozar siendo consolada por Michelle que la abrazaba

-El doctor se acaba de retirar, es posible que ni siquiera pueda pasar de esta noche…-respondió

-…Entiendo… iré a verlo…-empezó a caminar al cuarto de su padre, la tristeza empezaba a consumirlo poco a poco, pero eso era lo que quería evitar, después de todo su padre le había enseñado ser fuerte ante todo… y no derramar lagrimas, finalmente después de amplios pasillo estaba frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y encontró a su padre ahí, respirando con dificultad, recostado en la cama

-Padre…-

-Sabía que vendrías… Natsu…-

EN EL EDIFICIO DE FAIRY TAIL

-¿Cuándo regresara Natsu, Gray?-pregunto Levy

-No lo se, tambien me preocupa en cierto modo Lucy…-

-Tienes razón… Lu-chan tambien-

-¿Por qué tendrían que estar preocupados por mí?-en ese momento Lucy apareció sonriendo y con el maestro al lado

-¡Lu-chan!-

-¡Lucy!-

-¡Coneja!-

-¡Lucy!-

-¡Juvia esta contenta de que estés de vuelta Lucy!-todos se acercaron y abrazaron a la rubia

-D-déjenme respirar… p-por favor…-pidió soportando todo el peso del gremio, Gray, Laxus y Gajeel fueron a saludar a la joven

-Fue poco tiempo… pero nos hiciste falta…-dijo Laxus

-¿Estas bien? ¿El viejo no te hizo nada?-dijo Gray acariciándole la cabeza recibiendo un leve golpe del Maestro que fue a ver a los demás

-Si, y bueno para ustedes fue poco, pero el maestro me mantuvo encerrada en un habitación extraña por dos meses… y cuando salíamos me dijo que realmente habían pasado solo unas horas y de un momento a otro estábamos en Summer y luego estábamos aquí, y bueno no, tuve uno que otro problema con el, pero estoy bien, ahora puedo dominar las llaves a la perfección-respondió

-Pues felicidades Coneja-ella agradeció y empezó a buscar con la mirada a cierta personita-Salamander no esta aquí, fue al Palacio a ver al Rey… como sabes, no le queda mucho…-

-Entonces, iré a buscarlo-dijo abrigándose un poco con un suéter

-¿estas loca? No podemos dejarte ir…-dijo Gray tomándola del brazo

-Pero es que necesita ayuda…-

-Todos sabemos pero… es peligroso para ti-continuo Laxus

-Déjenla, es su decisión, el maestro la entreno ¿puedes tu sola, Coneja?-ella asintió y el sonrio-Bien, si vas por todo el camino de la izquierda, llegaras al palacio, ahí tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola, para entrar

-¡Gajeel! ¡Lu-chan podría…!-

-De acuerdo, gracias, Gajeel.-Lucy se soltó de del agarre y salió por la puerta, corrió todo lo que podía, sabia que Natsu estaría solo en esos momentos-_Natsu, espérame…_

EN LA HABITACION DEL REY

-Me alegro verte… por lo menos una última vez…-

-Padre...-se acercó al borde de la cama donde veía a Igneel reposar-Lamento haberte preocupado…

-Sé que me precipite al haberte pedido eso antes… pero era necesario.

-Yo estaba…-

-Lo se… fuiste con Makarov ¿no? Me contacto por medio de una Lacrima… estoy orgulloso de ti… por haber pensado en la seguridad del reino, Natsu…-

-Si no fuera por ti… yo no habría hecho nada… me educaste de la mejor forma posible…-

-Dejo mi reino en buenas manos… contigo como rey, además de que encontraras a alguien…-

-¿Perdón…?-

-Makarov me dijo… que encontraste a una linda chica… que es una maga Celestial…-

-Bueno… ella…-

-Lucy… esta de regreso con nosotros…-

-¿La conoces…?-pregunto

-Es la hermana de Michelle… y tu prometida…-

-¿Q-que…? Padre, ella es de otro mundo…-

-Es la hija de Layla… ¿la recuerdas?...-

-¿De la señorita Layla…? ¿La amiga de mamá…?-pregunto confundido

-Así es… ella pertenecía aquí, y Zeref tambien… intento hacer un golpe de estado, pero ella lo impidió, con el paso del tiempo supimos que estaba embarazada… de un sujeto de otro mundo como dices… y regreso usando las llaves del zodiaco… quien diría que su hija… heredaría esos poderes… Layla siempre fue hermosa… y apuesto que ella tambien lo es ¿verdad?...-empezó a toser de manera fuerte y tal manera que escupió sangre

-¡Padre!-Natsu le tomo su mano y lo miraba preocupado

-¿Es bonita…?-pregunto débilmente

-S-sí… preciosa, un ángel…-apretó más su agarre

-Me alegro… dime ¿la amas…?-

-¡Sí! ¡Si, Padre, la amo!-asintió y respondía con desesperación

-Eso es suficiente… me hubiera gustado conocerla como mi nuera… y mis nietos…-empezó a reír débilmente derramando unas lagrimas

-Y así será… solo… tienes que luchar… por esto… derrotaremos a Zeref, y le propondré matrimonio Padre, y nos casaremos… y veras que te dará muchos nietos… ella es tierna, linda y cariñosa… recibirás todo nuestro amor… Padre, por eso…-

-Seria fantástico si eso pasara… pero… es mi hora, les doy mi bendición hijo mío… cuida este reino, de tu madre, Michelle, de Fairy Tail… de Lucy… siempre te ame… y te amare, querido hijo…-Igneel cerro los ojos derramando unas delicadas lagrimas, su cuerpo se palideció pero aun tenia una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas de llorar, dejo la mano de su padre… y salió de la habitación, regreso con Michelle y Grandine que estaban preocupadas y lamentablemente les dio la lamentable noticia, ambas no pudieron resistir las ganas de llorar, Natsu aun tenia la mirada baja, llena de tristeza, camino hacia su antigua habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, la oscura habitación era iluminada por la gigantesca luna que pasaba a través de un gran balcón, el aire helado le calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso no le importaba ya que solo sentía la gran tristeza en su interior

FUERA DEL PALACIO

Lucy llego finalmente al gigantesco castillo que estaba siendo vigilado por guardias, de manera rápido llego debajo de una habitación, no tenia manera de subir, así que pidió ayuda a un espíritu

-Bien "_Ábrete Puerta de la Sirvienta: Virgo"-_de nuevo la luz dorada se mostro revelando a la pelirrosa con una reverencia

-¿Me llamo, Princesa?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a subir a ese balcón de ahí-dijo señalándolo

-Si me lo permite, necesito que llame a Loki para que podamos impulsarla hacia arriba-

-De acuerdo, _"Ábrete puerta del León: Loki"-_en ese momento apareció un joven de cabello naranja apuesto con traje y lente

-Hola, Lucy, ¿en que puedo ayudarte, amor mío?-

-¡Nada de amor mío! Ayúdame a subir ahí-

-Mmm, Virgo, ¿catapulta?-pregunto mirándola

-Buena idea-respondió

-¿C-catapulta…?-pregunto nerviosa la rubia, no escucho la respuesta ya que Loki y Virgo sujetaron cada una de sus piernas y le dieron impulso para arrojarla hacia arriba donde afortunadamente se sostuvo de una pequeña columna-G-gracias chicos… regresen…-al dar la orden desaparecieron, con esfuerzo logro subirse hacia el balcón, vio unas grandes puertas de cristal abiertas, el viento mecía las cortinas dentro de la oscura habitación, con sumo cuidado entro y logro apreciar solo un poco gracias a la luz de la Luna los muebles finos, pero al girar a su derecha vio a alguien sentado en el borde de la cama-¿Joven Natsu…?-el mencionado solo giro un poco su cabeza y cambio su expresión a sorpresa-¡Joven Natsu!-Lucy se acercó contenta y se arrodillo cerca de él

-Señorita Lucy…-empezó a tocar con las yemas de sus dedos su rostro, era ella… cuando mas la necesitaba estaba ahí para él

-¡Me alegra muchísimo verlo! ¡La verdad es que…!-Natsu se tiro a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza, Lucy sorprendida correspondía al abrazo-Joven Natsu, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Como esta su…?-Natsu la apretó mas contra el mismo-Dios mío…lo lamento…llegue tarde…-ella correspondió su abrazo con fuerza y derramo lagrimas delicadas, notaba que Natsu quería llorar-Sabe… a veces pienso que los hombres… no necesitan contenerse…-

-Cante por favor…-le susurro débilmente al borde del llanto-Por favor… cante para mi… esa canción… la necesito tanto… señorita…-su cara se pego en su cuello, ella asintió levemente

-_ Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishimenarasu oto…-_trataba de que cantar lo mas dulce posible pero su voz se distorsionaba con las lagrimas que ella derramaba…._T-tonari de boku to kitteta no wa Kimi datta ne…. Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo~ Minna ga motto waraeru youni neagau yo my mind…_-Lucy finalmente sintió su hombre humedecerse, y los lamentables sollozos de Natsu se escuchaban levemente, se abrazaban fuertemente para desaparecer el dolor de ambos, no eran necesarias las palabras para decirse que ahí estaban los dos… que estarían para apoyarse…

LUCY POV'S

Pasaron minutos, horas, segundos… la verdad no lo se… solo sentía como Natsu estaba mas calmado, se había recostado en mis piernas, había llorado demasiado… ahí lo tenia, primera vez que lo veía frágil… como un niño… le acariciaba su cabello y no decíamos palabra alguna, hasta que él se levanto y me miro a los ojos, ambos los teníamos rojos de tanto llorar…

-Señorita Lucy… gracias…-me acaricio mi mejilla quitándome los restos de lágrimas que aun tenia-Por todo… por estar a mi lado… por ser mi amiga…-

-No tiene que agradecer…-

-Le prometí a mi padre que… cuidaría del reino y de mi familia… y es mejor que se entere por la propia boca de mi madre, acompáñeme-a pesar de que era una persona totalmente diferente hace unos momentos… mostraba de nuevo su seriedad en la responsabilidad, asentí y el me tomo de la mano, bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a una recepción grande y amplia, había dos mujeres ahí, siendo consolada una por la otra…-Madre…

-¡Natsu…!-ella se levanto a abrazarlo mientras lloraba y después se giro a verme-Vaya, no sabia que teníamos visita… perdona que me presente así ante ti querida… ¿es una nueva chica del gremio?-

-Si, su nombre es Lucy mamá… Lucy Heartfilia…-respondió Natsu y yo hice una reverencia con la cabeza

-¡¿Heartfilia?! ¿Eres la hija de Layla…?-

-¿Conoce a mi madre…?-

-Entonces… ella es…-la otra chica se acercó hacia mi y me abrazo-¡Eres tu, mi querida hermana!-

-¿H-hermana…?-pregunte confundida

-Te lo explicare todo… señorita Lucy…-me dijo la madre de Natsu-Verás…


End file.
